Married at Seven
by Brit.88
Summary: Hermione and Draco find out that they're married. There is no way out, will time change their feeling or will they hate each other forever?
1. WARNING!

NEW READERS, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. IT'S UNDERCONSTRUCTION. THIS STORY WONT BE CONTINUED UNTIL I'VE FINISHED REWRITING MY OTHER STORY AND THEN AFTER I'M DONE DOING THAT I'LL BE REWRITING THIS ONE BEFORE ADDING ANY NEW CHAPTERS.

SORRY I JUST DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO WASTE THEIR TIME READING THIS.


	2. Surprises

It was 6:15 in the evening when Hermione Granger's parents called her down into their family room. When she walked in the room, she saw her parents sitting by the blazing fire, gesturing for her to take a seat across from them. 

"What's going on?" Hermione had only seen her parents like this when they had something very important to talk about.

"Dear, there is something your father and I have been meaning to tell you for quite some time now," her mother said, as she took her husband's hand.

"Umm, ok? What is it?" She didn't like how nervous her parents looked.

"Before we tell you dear, you must not get angry at us. We had no choice in the matter," her father said, as he looked deep into his daughter's eyes.

"Fine, just tell me already." Hermione was getting a little scared of what was so important.

"Well, you see, honey, we aren't exactly the people you think we are, and you're not exactly the person you think you are either." Her mother was trying her best to break the news as gently as she could to her. Hermione was looking at them with puzzlement on her face.

"Yes, your mother's right. Honey, I'm a wizard, and your mother is a witch." Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she couldn't speak. "We come from a long line of witches and wizards, and we are one of the oldest pureblood families in the magical community." Hermione just sat there, not saying a word and not moving, but tears started trickling down her cheeks. "Oh, Hermione, my dear, please don't cry, we still have more to tell you." Her father said, as he reached out to wipe her tears away, but Hermione slapped his hand away and stood up.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LIED TO ME THIS _WHOLE _TIME? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME WHEN I CAME CRYING TO YOU BECAUSE OF THE SLYTHERINS TEASING ME ABOUT BEING A _MUDBLOOD? _YOU JUST SAT THERE AND _WATCHED _ME CRY!" Hermione was furious at her parents for letting her go through all that torment, when all they had to do was tell her the truth, and it would have all gone away!

"_Hermione, sit down and let your father finish!" _Her mother said, as she pointed her finger to Hermione's seat. Reluctantly, Hermione took her seat, but she refused to look at her parents.

"Because of certain circumstances, we had to leave the magical world when you were seven and come here to live in the muggle world."

Still looking into the fireplace, Hermione asked in a dull voice, "If you left when I was seven, wouldn't I have remembered living in the magic world?" Tears were still running down her face.

"Yes, about that dear, we used a memory charm on you to modify your memory." With those words said, Hermione started crying even more and put her head down.

"You have to understand, Hermione, we had no choice. We _had _to get away," her mother said soothingly to her.

"Why? What was so bad that we had to come here for?"

"The Dark Lord asked us to join him, and when we refused, he came after our family. We had to go into hiding, and with the help of our good friends the Malfoys, we did." At the mention of the Malfoys, Hermione's head shot up, and she stared wide-eyed at her parents.

"How could you be friends with such _evil_ people! They're right in the 'Dark Lord's' inner circle!" Hermione was astounded that her kind, loving parents would ever associate with such foul people.

"No, Honey, they are not. They have nothing to do with the Dark Lord. Yes, they do think purebloods are superior to all others, and they are a little….snobby. But I can assure you that they are not deatheaters!" Hermione's mom sounded as though she was offended by the comment Hermione threw at the Malfoys.

"You and Dad aren't like them are you? You don't think purebloods are better?" Hermione did not want her parents to be anything like Draco's parents.

"No, sweetie. Your father and I do not think that."

"Then, why on earth are you friends with them, if you don't believe in the same things they do? They are so cruel to those not like them."

"Listen, Hermione. We don't believe in what they do, but they are still nice people. Yes, their views on muggle and wizard societies aren't very fair to those that aren't like them, but that does not change the fact that they have stuck by our family through thick and thin and that they have even risked their lives for us. They are good friends, and it's not as though they actually go around hurting muggles or non-purebloods; they just don't think they are as….good and pure as they are, I guess you can say. Your mother and I owe them a lot."

"I still can't believe you're friends with them!"

"Sweetie, you were awfully fond of them, too, before we cleared your memory."

"No way! I would never talk to them, especially that little git _Draco_!"

"Actually, you and Draco were quite attached to each other," her mom said with a smile on her face, as she remember little Hermione and Draco running around the gardens hand in hand.

"_Never!_"

"Yes, your mother is right. Which brings us to our next point…should I tell her, or should you, dear?"

"You can tell her."

"Ok, then. Well, Hermione, when you and Draco were friends, you two were inseparable! Every time we would take you home you both would cry and cry. You even ran away together when we told you about us going into hiding. So one evening when your mother and myself were talking to the Malfoys about what their plans were for Draco's future, we came to the topic of marriage. They went through all the families they could think of with a daughter the same age as Draco, and every family that was mentioned had either gone over to the dark side or had betrayed them in one way or another. Well, we kept talking about it for a good hour, and right when we were in the middle of a sentence, we hear giggling. We all followed it, and we found you and Draco covered in chocolate and holding hands. You two were so adorable, and that's when it hit us! You and Draco got along so well, and you were the same age. That's when we decided to have the two of you married." Hermione gasped and opened her mouth to say something, but her father lifted a finger and stopped her. "Let me finish, Hermione….where was I? Oh yes, well, after we cleaned you guys up and sent you back to bed, we went to discuss the arrangement. But there was a problem, since we were going into hiding, we didn't know when we would be able to rejoin the wizarding world, and we were afraid that by the time we did get a chance to rejoin, something might have happened to alter our plans….now, Hermione, you must not be angry! At the time, you were more then willing….when you were seven, you and Malfoy were married, and now that we can go back to our old lives in the magic world, we want you two to consummate the marriage."

"No, no, no! I won't do it! Please don't make me! I don't love him, _please. _I was only seven! How could you do that to a seven-year-old? I probably didn't understand what was going on! I won't stay married to him! You can't make me!" With a river of tears flowing down her cheeks, she ran to her room and locked herself in. _This can't be happening to me! Please let this be a dream! _Hermione desperately thought to herself. But she new it wasn't a dream. She walked over to her radio and blasted her Atreyu album.

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy manor, Draco sat in front of his parents, getting ready for the same talk Hermione just went through. His mother told him the story of the Grangers and how they went into hiding.

"So, all this time Granger has been a pureblood?" Draco asked. (He didn't know about the marriage yet.)

"Yes, that's right."

"And I was friends with them? Ewww…why would I ever want to be friends with that little know-it-all? I can't stand her and her sidekicks, Potter and Weasley."

"Don't you dare talk badly of Hermione! She is a sweet girl!"

"What are you talking about? You've been listening to me talking 'badly' about her for _years!" _

"I let it slide because you didn't know about her, but now that you do I won't be hearing anymore of that talk! Understand me?"

"Yes, mother," Draco mumbled.

His father finally spoke up, "Now, Draco, there is something we need to tell you."

"Ok…"

"I'm just going to come right out and say it…you and Hermione are married, and we wish for you two to consummate the marriage." Draco's father wasn't one to break news easily.

"_What!_ There is no way I'm married to that, that thing!"

"Draco, what did your mother just tell you about talking badly of Hermione? And what are you talking about? Mr. Granger (I don't know his first name) just showed me a picture of her that was taken two weeks ago, and she is quite beautiful! She has changed since the last time you saw her. Here, take a look for yourself." He handed Draco the picture.

_Wow, she has changed; her hair's long and not bushy at all. Hmm and I can see she grew some nice curves too. But it makes no difference! She could be the hottest girl in the world and I still wouldn't want to marry her!_ Draco thought as he handed the picture back to his father.

"Mom, Dad, I don't want to marry her! Please can't you just call it off?" Draco was desperate; he did not want to be stuck with Hermione his _whole _life!

"No, this is final! And I won't hear anymore about it! Do you understand me?" His father was not very pleased about his attitude.

Draco knew better than to back talk his father, so he just nodded and stormed off to his room, where he locked the door and blasted his Korn album. _I can't believe this is happening to me! Out of all the girls I could have, I'm stuck with her! GOD I HATE THIS! _

"HERMIONE, COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" She heard her mother yell up the stairs. _God, now what do they want?_ She thought to herself, as she made her way down stairs.

"What do you want now? To tell me I'm really adopted, and my real parents are savages, living in Romania?" she said with an attitude. 

"Don't be silly, Darling! I just wanted to tell you to get ready to go. Your father and I have just got done talking to the Malfoys, and we've decided to go for a visit." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by her mother. "Now I don't want any arguing! You will come without a fuss, or I'll put a binding spell on you and levitate you there! Be ready in 5 minutes." She then walked away.

_I can't believe this! It was only last night that they told me about all this, and now they expect me to just go over to their house! Grrrrr…..if I must go I'm taking my wand, and it's not leaving my sight! Hermione thought to herself, as she ran up stairs for her wand. _

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy manor, "DRACO, GET OFF THAT BROOMSTICK AND COME INSIDE!" Draco looked down and saw his mother making her way back into the house. _Why can't they just leave me be? All I want to do right now is fly! I don't want to think about anything else! _He thought to himself, as he landed on the ground. When he walked inside, he saw his mother and father sitting at the table by the bay window.

"You wanted to speak with me?" _Please don't let it be more bad news! _He thought desperately.

"The Grangers are coming for a visit. They'll be here in a half hour. I want you to go upstairs and wash that sweat off you! Oh, and Draco, I expect you to be respectful to our guests. I will not have you being rude to them. Do you understand me?" his father said with a warning look on his face.

"Yes, Father," Draco answered miserably.

"Good! Now, get going with that shower." He then turned back to his wife and started talking about their plans for when the Grangers came. Draco went to his room and grabbed a black T-shirt and a pair of , slightly baggy, blue jeans, then went into the bathroom. As he stood under the streaming water, he thought about his misfortune. _Why is this happening to me? I can't be tied down to one girl! Especially when that girl is Granger! Just think, the Slytherin sex God stuck with the Gryffindor prude! It just doesn't mix! God, I hate this so much! _

_

* * *

_

**A/N-** So it starts...hope you like it so far! Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	3. Plans for a Ball

When Draco walked down stairs, he heard voices coming from the entrance hall. As he turned the corner, he saw his parents talking to the Grangers, and there she was. Hermione was standing in-between her parents, looking very awkward. _I hate her……_ He thought, as he walked towards them. 

"Oh, Hermione, you have grown into such a beautiful young woman! Hasn't she, Honey?"

"Yes, she has!" Draco was disgusted at his parents gloating over her. Hermione just stood there with a forced smile on her face.

"Oh, here he is! Draco, dear, come over here so our guest can get a good look at you!" his mother said, as she grabbed his arm and led him to the little gathering.

"My, my, Draco, you have turned out to be quite the looker!" Mrs. Granger said, as she looked over Draco. "Hasn't he, dear?"

"Yes, very handsome, indeed." Hermione let out a quiet snort at her parent's compliments towards him.

"What do you say, Draco?" Mr. Malfoy said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Thanks…" Draco said reluctantly.

"So, how about we move into the sitting room?" Mr. Malfoy suggested.

"Yes. Excellent idea, honey," Mrs. Malfoy said as she linked arms with her husband and led the way to the sitting room. Hermione and Draco were walking behind their parents.

"_Don't get too comfortable, Granger! This won't last long,"_ Draco hissed.

_"I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here! I'd rather die than be here with you," _she hissed back

_"That can be arranged!" _

_"Is that a challenge, Malfoy?" _By the time they walked into the room and everyone took their seats, Draco and Hermione were staring daggers at each other.

For about an hour, Draco and Hermione sat quietly as their parents talked animatedly of new and old times.

"Draco, why don't you show Hermione around the manor, so the adults can have sometime to themselves?"

"But-"

"Do as your mother says Draco." His father cut him off sharply.

"Yes, Father…" Draco stood up and walked to the door, but Hermione didn't move. She did not want to go anywhere with that toad.

"Go on, Hermione! Don't be rude!" Her father snapped at her.

She got up and followed Draco out the door.

"Don't touch anything! You might contaminate it!"

"You act as if I would _want _to touch anything of yours!"

"Shut up, Granger! Just do as you're told, and don't argue!"

"Don't you _dare _boss me around! Who the hell do you think you are? Well, let me tell you! You are nothing but an egotistical asshole! Who would be _nothing _without his _daddy's _money!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"HA! THAT'S A CLASSIC! THE SLYTHERIN _SLUT _CALLING _ME _DIRTY! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FUCKS EVERYTHING WITH TITS!

"FUCK OFF!"

"WITH PLEASURE! She then stormed off back to the sitting room with Draco close behind her.

"Take me home, NOW!" Hermione snapped at her parents.

"Yes! For the love of God, take her away!"

Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Granger both stood up. "What has gotten into you two?" Hermione's dad asked.

"She-"

"No! Don't you dare put this on me!"

"Well, if you-"

"I SAID DON'T-"

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Granger at the same time.

"Now, I don't know _what's _going on here, and a frankly Idon't care!" Mr. Malfoy snapped.

"You're both 17 years old! So stop acting so childish," Hermione's dad added in.

"Now, sit!" Draco's dad said as he pointed to their seats.

"Both of you!" Snapped Mr. Granger.

They both sat down, looking as if they would pounce on each other at any moment.

"Before we were so _rudely _interrupted, we were discussing a ball," said Mrs. Granger.

"Yes. Draco, Hermione, we are planning to have your friends attend this ball, along with some family and a few of our friends," said Mrs. Malfoy.

"Don't even try and argue with us! The plans are already set. Now, I think we shall go home and discuss your behavior tonight, Hermione," said her mother.

They all said their goodbyes, and as they were leaving, Draco whispered to Hermione "_This isn't over…"_

_

* * *

_**A/N- **Hope you guys like it so far. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	4. The Ball

_Harry and Ron, _

_I hope you guys are having fun at the burrow. My summer has been HELL! But I can't really explain it right now. My mom is about to take me shopping for a dress. But I wanted to ask you guys something, there's a ball being held at the Malfoy Manor and my parent sand I are going, and I would really appreciate it if you two came, as well. I know you're probably wondering why in the world would my parents and I be going there, and I can't really tell you the whole story right now, because I don't have the time. But basically, my mom is a pureblood witch and my dad a pureblood wizard. They kept it a secret because they had to go into hiding. I'll explain everything when I see you. But please, PLEASE say you'll come to the ball! My parents will provide you with transportation and clothes. _"HERMIONE, COME ON OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE DESIGNER!" Hermione was interrupted by her mother calling up the stairs. She quickly finished it off. _Write back as soon as you two get this. _

_Love, Hermione _

She tied the letter to her gray and silver owl and sent it off. Grabbing her jacket off her desk chair, she ran down stairs and left to the designers with her mom.

_Blaise, _

_Come to my house in three days. There's a ball. Do me a favor and write to all our friends and tell them to come. I'll explain what this is all about when you all get here. _

_Draco _

Draco gave the letter to his black eagle owl and sent it off. He then went over to his bed and sat on it with his back against the headboard and his hands behind his head, lost in his own thoughts_. I wonder what they will all think when they hear about me and that filthy Granger! Hopefully they won't think any less of me because of it. But why would they? It's not like I want this. It's all my parents' fault. Well, I know I don't have to worry about their parents saying anything bad, because they were also friends with the Grangers, according to my parents. I bet they are going to be forced to play nice with the little know-it-all bitch. I still can't believe this bullshit! I always pictured myself with a beautiful pureblood that would, of course, be smart, but not show it off every chance she gets like Granger does, and she would have to make me laugh. But nooo I'm stuck with that fucking bitch! Yeah, she's pretty, I guess, but her attitude just kills it. FUCK, I HATE MY LIFE! Maybe I should just leave…No, they would find me. Oh well, I- _But Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window. He opened the window, and his owl flew in with a letter in its beak. He grabbed the letter and ripped it open. Instantly recognizing the hand writing as his longtime best friend Blaise's, he read the letter.

_Draco, _

_No need to explain the ball. We all know already. Our parents told us about it. Horrid luck, man! I was so shocked, to say the least, that Granger was actually a pureblood and that my parents are friends with her parents. But it seems like you were the only one out of us kids that knew them. I can't believe you actually have to share your life with her! I'm really sorry. You know when Pansy found out about this whole thing she locked herself in her room. She's liked you for so long. I know you don't feel the same way about her, but it was kind of sad. I think she really does love you. She wasn't even going to go to this ball, but her parents are making her. You must really be hating your life right now. Just be strong man, and I'm sure you'll think of away to get out of this. At least I hope so for your sake, but knowing your parents they won't change their minds. See you in three days. _

_Blaise _

Draco let out a sigh and put the letter down._ Well, at least that saves me the trouble of explaining everything to everyone._ He then grabbed his broom and went outside to fly.

When Hermione got back with her new dress that she was quite fond of, despite the fact that she'll be wearing it at a ball she did not want to go to, she found her owl perched on her windowsill with a letter tied to its leg. She walked over and untied it, and when she saw it was from Ron and Harry, she quickly read it.

_Hermione, _

_Of course we'll come! There is no way we're going to let you go to the Malfoys' house by yourself, even if they are friends of your parents! God, we can't believe that you're actually a pureblood, and your parents are friends with those evil people! Your parents aren't like them are they? I hope not. So what time is that transportation coming, and what do you mean about the clothes? Write back. _

_Love Harry and Ron _

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote back to them

_According to my parents, the Malfoys are really nice people, but they do think purebloods are better then others, but they don't hate everyone else. They also say that they don't believe in the same things as them. But I guess we'll just have to see. Your ride will be there at 5pm on the dot. You'll first be going to my mom's designer where they will fit you for clothes, and it's all on us, apparently we're as wealthy as the Malfoys, so don't worry about it. Then, after that, they'll take you to the Malfoys, and by the time you get there, the ball should just be starting; it starts at eight. I really wanted to come and pick you guys up, but my mom won't let me, because I need to get ready for the party. Thanks so much for coming! I really didn't want to go through this alone! Well, I'll see you in three days. _

_Love Hermione _

After sending off the letter, she hopped into the shower and went to bed with one last thought:_ What are they going to do when they find out about me and Draco? They won't stop being my friends will they? _

_**Day of the Ball**_

Draco looked over to the clock and saw that he only had a half an hour left until the ball starts. He decided to leave his hair down; he knew it looked sexy like that and wanted to drive the girls wild. _Hey, just because I'm with Granger doesn't mean she's the only one I have to be with._ He smirked to himself. After putting on his shoes, he walked over to his full-length mirror to admire himself. He wore black tux pants and a loose-fitting black and green silk button-up shirt. He smiled at himself, proud of his appearance, and made his way downstairs, where the guests were starting to arrive.

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting her hair and makeup down. She was getting annoyed with her mom and Narcissa fussing over her. When they were finally finished, she stood up and looked at the two women.

"Oh my, Hermione, you look so beautiful. I'm so proud to have you as my daughter!" Lynn Granger said to her daughter with tears in her eyes

"Hermione, darling, you look so breathtaking! I can't believe my eyes, you look like an angel! You're going to make the boys drool tonight!" Narcissa said with a bright smile on her face.

Hermione walked over to the full-length mirror and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Her hair flowed down her back in soft curls, and she had very light makeup on; she didn't need a lot because she was naturally beautiful. She wore a forest green dress. The top half of the dress was shaped like a corset with black ivy designs on it; it had straps about an inch wide that also had the same design running up them. The top clung to her body until mid-hip and from there it flowed into thin green material that fell down to her feet. The dress swished with every movement she made. Her shoes matched the color of her dress, and they were ballerina-looking shoes that laced up her legs. When she turned away from the mirror, she was shocked by flashes of light as the two women took pictures of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the room behind the two mothers.

Meanwhile, Draco was down stairs glairing at Harry and Ron as they walked into the ballroom. They were searching for Hermione, trying to avoid talking to anyone. Draco walked over to them.

"She's not here yet," Draco said to them once he reached Harry and Ron.

"Oh," Harry said, looking at him.

"I'm sure she'll be down soon. Then, we can all celebrate that the Golden Trio is finally reunited," Draco spat with sarcasm.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron said with hatred.

"Try to remember that this is _my_ house, Weasley! If it was up to me, I'd-" but Draco was interrupted by his father.

"Draco! What did I tell you? You are to show Hermione's friends respect! Now, play nice Draco." He gave Draco a warning look and walked off to talk to Todd Granger and Blaise and Pansy's dads. Ron and Harry looked shocked at the fact that _the_ Lucius Malfoy had stuck up for them. Draco growled at them and walked away with one last sneer.

"Do you reckon he's on drugs, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know, but that was weird!" Harry answered as he looked over at Lucius. Then, his attention was drawn to Narcissa and Lynn walking down the stairs, closely followed by Hermione, who looked absolutely beautiful.

While Blaise was talking to Draco he stopped in mid-sentence with his jaw dropped. He hit Draco lightly on the shoulder, then pointed to the stairs. Draco turned around and had to take a step back. Hermione look so sophisticated and beautiful. He then shook his head and turned back to Blaise.

"Just because she looks like….like_ that_ doesn't mean anything has changed. She's still a dirty bitch," Draco said with hate seeping through every word. He really did hate her_. She has no right to look like that!_ He thought to himself.

"Well, you have to admit she does clean up nicely," Blaise said as he looked over at Hermione again. Draco just shot him a deadly look, and then watched with fire in his eyes as she walked over to her friends._ This is going to be along night… _

* * *

**A/N-**Well I'm hoping you guys like reading this as much as I like writing it. thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	5. Dances and fights

As Hermione walked down the stairs, she saw Harry and Ron looking up at her. _Wow, they look different. _Hermione thought to herself as she made her way over to them. _They're about the same height, but with more muscle. They look really handsome! _

Ron was about three inches taller than Harry, and his muscles were broader then Harry's. His face was handsome and sprinkled with freckles. His hair was long, falling about an inch below his eyes. Ron wore a silvery gray silk button-up shirt that clashed nicely with his hair and black tux pants. Harry's body was leaner than Ron's, but the muscles still showed very nicely. He still wore glasses, but they were in a smaller frame and looked more mature and sophisticated. He was very handsome as well, and his hair was about an inch or so longer then Ron's. Harry wore a dark green, almost black silk button-up shirt that brought out his eyes nicely. He also wore black tux pants.

When Hermione reached them, she threw her arms around both of them and held them in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" she said as she released them from her arms.

"Like we would let you come here without us," Harry said as he looked around the huge ballroom.

"Yeah, you need someone here to help you blast that nasty smirk off Malfoy's face," Ron said with a smirk of his own. Hermione smiled up at him.

"I still don't get how your parents have been purebloods this whole time," Harry said with a frown.

"Well, this is what they told me…" Hermione told them what her parents told her, about them having to go into hiding and how they wiped her and Draco's memory, and also how the Malfoys helped her family escape from the Dark Lord. Ron and Harry were listening with intensity. "…When they told me, I was shocked to say the least."

"Yeah, I bet you were, mate," Ron said as he put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Well, that's not even the worst of it," Hermione said looking miserable.

"What could be worse then having to be friends with the Malfoy's?" Harry asked, looking quite worried.

"Umm…gosh, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"She's married to Draco." Pansy Parkinson was standing behind them, looking at Hermione with hatred.

"You're daft Parkinson!" Ron said turning to her. Harry just glanced at Hermione who had her hands over her face.

"Am I? Go ahead and tell them how _daft_ I am, Granger." Pansy looked as though she wouldn't like anything better than to kill Hermione. Ron turned towards Hermione.

"She's telling the truth, isn't she, Hermione?" Harry asked, as he watched Hermione's pretty brown eyes fill with tears. She nodded, and then looked back and forth between Harry and Ron to see their reactions.

"No! No, you're joking right?" Ron asked with a tense smile on his face. "_Right_?"

"No, Ron. It's true."

"How could this happen?" Harry asked while putting an arm around her. She then launched into the story about her and Draco being married at the age of seven. When she finished, neither boys said anything; they both seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yeah, well, Granger, don't expect to be married to him for long," Pansy said. "He wants out of this, and if I have anything to do with it, he will be leaving you shortly. So, just stay away from him! Got it, Granger?"

Hermione looked over at her and growled out, "You act like I'm happy about this! Well, let me tell you I want out just as much, if not _more,_ than _he_ does. Now, sod off!"

"Sure, Granger, I bet you _are _happy about it. Think about it, how else would you ever get a guy like Draco if it wasn't forced? But like I said, _stay away from him_!" She then walked across the ball to where Draco was standing, surrounded by giggling girls.

"She's mental," Ron said as he watched her walk away. Draco caught Ron's eye and flipped him off. "I'll kill him! This is his fault! If that little git was never born, it would have never happened! Want me to kill him for you Hermione? Cause I'll do it…._twice." _

Hermione gave a feeble laugh and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sure there is away out of this Hermione," Harry said reassuringly.

"And if there isn't….will you guys still be my friends?"

"Of course we will!" answered Harry and Ron together.

"Why would you ever think we would stop being your friend?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you're our best friend," Ron added.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that since you hated Malfoy so much-"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Harry said as he put his arm around her shoulders reassuringly.

"Yeah mate; you're stuck with us for life!" Ron said as he grabbed her hand.

"Thanks, you guys, you don't know how much that means to me. I'm glad I'll have you two there to help me through all this."

As Harry was about to open his mouth to say something, the sound of someone hitting a glass with silverware rung through out the room. Everyone turned their attention to the right side of the room where Narcissa stood on a stage in front of the band.

"If I could have everyone's attention please," she said with a broad smile on her face. "Now, I would like to say thanks to all of you for coming. The ball, as you all know, is being held in honor of the reuniting of the Grangers and the Malfoys!" She raised her glass toward Lynn Granger, Lucius, and Todd Granger, and as she did so everyone did the same, then clapped. When the clapping died down, she started up again. "I thought it would be nice to start the ball with an opening dance by my husband and I, Lynn and Todd, and, of course, Draco and Hermione!" Everyone clapped again and started moving to the walls of the room to make way for the opening dance. When Hermione and Draco stood rooted to the spot, looking terrified, their parents grabbed them and led them to the open space. Hermione looked back at Ron and Harry, who were looking furious, with sad eyes, then turned toward the dance floor. When Draco and Hermione were brought together, both their fathers turned to them.

"_Don't even bother to argue! We expect you to dance, and so you will,"_ Todd spoke to both of them in a very dangerous voice.

"_Yes, listen to him... Because if you don't, you'll both be in BIG trouble. Are we understood?" _Lucius added in an equally dangerous voice.

"Yes," they both answered miserably. Satisfied with their answers, both fathers walked away towards their awaiting wives. Once they all reached their partners, a pretty, little slow song started, and the lights dimmed. The four adults started dancing, but Draco and Hermione just stood there, staring at one another with hatred.

"_Dance!"_ Lucius hissed as he and Narcissa glided past them. Not daring to disobey any longer, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand painfully tight and put his other hand on her waist, and they started dancing.

"_Loosen your grip! You're hurting me!" _Hermione growled at Draco, staring at him with a deadly stare.

Draco also looked at her with a heated stare and hissed back at her "_Well, if I'm stuck touching you, it's going to be painful!" _

_"Fine! Two can play at that game!"_ She then dug her nails as hard as she could on Draco's shoulder and neck, where her right hand was resting, making him wince.

_"Get your filthy claws off me!" _

_"Loosen your grip, and I will!" _

_"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy bitch!" _

_"Then don't be difficult, you pompous slut!" _

_"You're just jealous because members of the opposite sex actually want to be with me, unlike you!" _

_"Guys want to be with me!" _

_"HA! Right, whatever you say, Granger. Trust me when I say that no one could ever possibly love you! All you care about is books; you have no personality whatsoever! You're a boring little nerd who will die alone!" _

Hermione stopped dead where she was, angry/sad tears flowing down her face, just staring at Draco, not moving at all. Draco, satisfied with the affects of his words, smirked down at her. Then, out of no where, she punched him square in the nose. Draco put his hand to his nose, then looked down to see blood on his hand. Once he looked up again, he was met by another fist in the face, followed by one in the stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ron yelled as he drew his hand back for another blow at Draco.

"RON, NO! JUST STAY OUT OF THIS! I DON'T NEED YOU GETTING INTO TROUBLE ON MY BEHALF!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to prevent it from swinging at Draco again.

"I wonder why you listen to that little bitch so well, Weasel. Is it because she'll give you a nice little fuck in the end?" Draco was now fuming from his now throbbing body. Expecting Ron to fling himself on him, he was caught off guard when someone to the left of him hooked him in the jaw.

"HOW DARE _YOU_, THE SLYTHERIN _SLUT_, IMPLY THAT HERMIONE WOULD EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Harry was so mad that Draco would imply that Hermione would use sex as a way to pay someone.

"FUCK OFF, DICKHEAD!" Malfoy was so pissed by this point; he was ready to take on both Harry and Ron at once.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" roared Narcissa and Lucius as they and the Grangers came up to the fighting boys.

"I have _never_ in all my days seen anything-" but before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by Draco jumping on Harry. But Draco only got one good punch in before he was kicked off Harry by Ron. Ron started punching every inch of Draco's body. Harry was just about to give Draco a nice swift kick, when Blaise came up behind him and punched his side, causing him to spin around and punch Blaise right on his right eye.

"STOP IT! HARRY! RON! PLEASE JUST STOP! THEY'RE NOT WORTH IT!" Hermione was now crying freely. She was scared that her parents would never let her speak to Harry and Ron after this. But they did not stop. Lucius, Todd, and Blaise's dad, Henry, attempted to break up the boys, but they just kept getting knocked out of the way. Finally, Lucius and Todd pulled out their wands and used a stunning spell on all the boys, causing them all to fall flat on their backs, unable to move.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Lucius demanded, while he lifted the curse off all the boys, who abruptly stood up, panting.

"That slimy little git did something to Hermione which made her punch him!" Ron hissed as he lunged at Draco again, but was stopped by Mr. Granger clasping his arms around him.

"Is this true, Draco?" Lucius turned to his son.

"Yes, but it wasn't only me; she was saying things as well. Plus, it's not my fault that she's so sensitive! Look at her, she's crying! CLEAN YOUR FACE UP! YOU LOOK DISGUSTING!" Draco yelled at Hermione, who was looking disgruntled.

"DRACO! DO NOT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Narcissa stepped into the interrogation.

"We will talk about this in the other room! But first I need to apologize to our guests and get the ball started again! Henry, Todd, would you mind escorting these five into the sitting room, so they don't start at it again?"

Both men nodded and ushered Hermione, Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Draco out of the ball. Everyone around them was staring and whispering.

All five teenagers were ordered to sit down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat on one coach, and Draco and Blaise sat on another right across from them. They didn't say a word to one another, just stared daggers. After a good ten minutes, Lucius came into the room. Closing the door behind him, he turned to the offenders.

"Now, I don't care who started this, so don't try explaining yourselves, for there is absolutely _no _excuse for the way you five have acted tonight!" Mr. Malfoy barked at them. "I have apologized to our guests, and now, I expect you all to go back in there and behave like adults!"

"You want us _all_ to go back in there? Even me and Ron?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I would rather like it if you two also joined us."

"But why? You hate us. Why the sudden change?"

"I never '_hated_' you, I just disliked you. But now that Hermione is to join my family, I am willing to push all past grudges aside. You two are her best friends, and you make her happy, and her happiness means a lot to me and Narcissa and, of course, to her parents. Now, please come back into the ball."

The five teenagers were shocked, to say the least, at the nice attitude Lucius was showing towards the three Gryffindors.

"Well, lets get going, shall we?" asked Todd Granger, looking around the room.

"Actually, I would rather not. Although I, umm…appreciate your, umm…kindness. I have had enough for one night," Harry said awkwardly. Mr. Malfoy's attitude towards him made him feel quite inept.

"Uhh…yeah. I want to leave, too," Ron said, looking from Harry to Hermione to Lucius.

"Alright, if you insist. But Draco, Hermione, I expect you two back in that ballroom. No excuses," Lucius said, pointedly.

"You too, Blaise," added Henry, who was looking ashamed and angered at his son.

As they all stood up to leave the room, Harry asked very timidly, "Umm…would it be ok if Ron and I had a word with Hermione before we go?"

"I don't see why not," answered Todd Granger, and as they made to leave he said one last thing. "Oh, yes, hold on." He then pointed his wand at Blaise, Draco, Harry, and Ron, all in turn, and said an incantation which instantly cleared up their disheveled clothes and their bruised and blooded faces. With that done, everyone but Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to the ball room.

"I'll walk you to the door," Hermione said. "Just tell your driver you're leaving early."

"Alright then," said Ron.

As they were walking Harry addressed Hermione in a determined voice. "If anything happens, you get a hold of us right away, Hermione! Lucius and Narcissa seem to have changed, but I'm not sure how long this '_kindness_' is going to last."

"Ok, Harry, I will."

"Promise us, Hermione!" Ron added.

"Alright, I promise."

They reached the door and Hermione opened it for them. "Well, goodbye then, and thanks for being here for me." She gave both of them a hug. "Bye, boys."

"Bye," they answered together, and with one last glance at Hermione, they left into the night. Hermione turned back to the ballroom.

During the ball, Hermione allowed her parents to introduce her to their old friends, then she stood off to the side and watched everyone glide pass on the dance floor. Draco, on the other hand, was with his friends, trying to have a good time, but his anger was constantly getting in the way. Both Hermione and Draco were relieved when the ball finally ended and the guests were out of the house. But as soon as their parent approached them, they wished they could have left with the guests.

"Draco, Hermione, come with us into the sitting room. We would like to talk to you both about this evening's events," Narcissa called to them after she shut the door behind the last person. Reluctantly, they made their way across the entrance hall of the manor and entered the sitting room. Once they were all seated, the four parents just sat there looking at their children. After several moments of silence, Lynn Granger spoke.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but I was a shamed of you tonight, Hermione. It was very unlady-like of you to punch Draco!"

"But Mom, he said-"

"I don't care what he said! You come from a sophisticated and respected family, and with that, comes a certain behavioral expectation. You should have just held your head high and ignored whatever it is he said! I don't _ever, _and I mean _ever,_ want to see you act that way again! Punching someone like a common barbarian, it's disgraceful. You _won't _do it again! Do I make myself clear young lady?"

"Yes, _Mother_." Hermione mumbled out sarcastically, but, luckily for her, no one caught the sarcasm in her voice.

"Same goes for you Draco!" Narcissa rounded on her son. "That was extremely embarrassing to your father and I! People were whispering! No doubt talking about how savage you were acting! It was the most shameful thing to have ever happened under this roof! I would have thought better of you and Blaise, having grown up in luxury and high status your whole lives!"

"And didn't your mother and I tell you not to speak poorly about Hermione?" Lucius started in now.

"It wasn't only me! She-"

"I'm sure she said things too, but you, being a Malfoy, should have known to hold your tongue! And you, Hermione, should have held your tongue as well! But Draco you should not have fought those boys!"

"But, Father! They threw the first punch! I was only-"

"Yes, and they should have shown more respect as our guests, but they did have reason to be angry at you. It wasn't reason enough to disrespect us as they did, but it was a reason. They were protecting their friend. You, on the other hand, disrespected your _own_ house! That just shows that you have no respect for yourself and no respect for me and your mother! I am ashamed, beyond all belief right now, Draco! Now, you will, of course, be punished for this! I will be taking away your broom until school starts, and you are not to go out with your friends until that time as well!"

"Not my broom! The air is the one place I can think clearly and get things off my mind!"

"The only way you will learn is if I take away the one thing you love the most! Now, say goodnight to the Grangers and go up to your room!" Lucius said pointing to the door.

"G'night." Draco muttered and left the room.

"You, Hermione, will also not be seeing your friends until school starts! Understood?" Todd turned on his daughter.

"Yes…"

"Good. Well, I think we should be off. Other then the fiasco at the start of the ball, it was rather nice to spend time with you like old times." Todd added as he clasped Lucius's shoulder.

"Yes, it was indeed nice. I hope we can get together soon." Lucius said as he and Narcissa walked the Grangers to the door.

"Goodbye, Narcissa, dear, and bye to you, Lucius. Don't be strangers." Lynn said as she hugged them both goodbye. 

"Bye. And don't forget to drop by from time to time." Todd said as he said his goodbyes as well.

"We will! Bye." Lucius said

"See you soon, Todd, Lynn. Oh, and you too, Hermione. You looked beautiful tonight." Narcissa said fondly.

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione said hastily as she and her parents walked out of the door, into the cool night, leaving behind the Malfoy manor and the disastrous night.

* * *

**A/N- **So there was the big ball...didn't go so well huh? lol...well thank you for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	6. Head Boy and Girl

It had been a week since that disastrous ball, and summer break was coming to an end. Hermione was pulling her shirt over her head when she heard tapping at her window. She looked over to see a handsome barn owl peering back at her. She let the owl in, and it took off the next minute. Hermione took the letter from Hogwarts from him. 

"Finally, my book list." she proclaimed, ripping open the letter. As she pulled out the letter, something dropped to the ground. Hermione looked down to see something shining on her bedroom floor. She picked it up, and when she examined it, she let out a scream. Her parents came bursting through her door, wands drawn.

"What is it Hermione, what's wrong?" Todd asked, looking around frantically.

"Are you alright, Hermione? Has something happened?" Lynn asked in concern. 

"I GOT HEADGIRL!" Hermione said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh, Hermione, that's wonderful!" Lynn said as she hugged her daughter.

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Hermione's dad beamed down at Hermione. "I'll get a hold of Lucius and Narcissa at once! We'll all go to Diagon Alley and get yours and Draco's school things, and then we'll have a celebration dinner!"

Hermione's face dropped. "I do _not _want to celebrate with them!"

"Young lady, we are going out with the Malfoys whether you like it or not." Mrs. Granger said sternly.

"It should be up to me how I want to celebrate! And I don't want them involved. Please let's just go to dinner, just the three of us," Hermione pleaded.

"No! I'm sure the Malfoys would very much like to celebrate with us. Now, Todd, sweetie, would you please inform the Malfoys of our plans?"

"Right away, dear." He then left down the stairs. After about ten minutes, in which Hermione's mom picked out a pretty little sundress for Hermione to wear along with a nice pair of sandals, Todd came back up the stairs.

"Well, we are to meet them in half an hour. It seems they have cause to celebrate as well. It just so happens that young Draco has made Slytherin Quidditch Captain, as well as Headboy."

"Oh, how excellent!" Lynn proclaimed. "Well, let's all get ready, then." She and her husband then left, shutting Hermione's door behind them.

_Draco, Headboy! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr why does he have to be the one to get it? Why do I have to share this with him? Well, I guess it's not that surprising. He is better behaved than Harry and Ron, and he does get top grades right behind me. But still, that little prat doesn't deserve it!_ "HERMIONE, DEAR! ARE YOU GETTING DRESSED?" Lynn asked.

"YES!" Hermione stripped off her clothes and pulled the sundress over her head. _Why on earth do I always have to dress all frilly every time I see the Malfoys? It's ridiculous_ She put on the sandals, then looked in the mirror. _Well, I guess I do look nice, _she thought smiling to herself. The pretty white dress had a neck line that showed off a little of her cleavage nicely and went to about three inches below her knees. Hermione decided to leave her soft wavy hair down, cascading down her back. Satisfied with the way she looked, she went downstairs to where her parents were waiting for her.

"We're going to apparate there, so hold onto your father tightly, dear." Hermione did as her mother told her and soon they were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"They should be waiting for us in front of the bank." So, Mr. Granger led the way to the wizard bank, where three tall blonds were waiting for them. The Grangers joyously shook hands with the Malfoys.

"Ok, then, Draco, Hermione, dear," Narcissa said, turning to them with a smile. "We're going to go to the Starlight and make the reservations for dinner tonight, so we want you two to go along and do your school shopping. _Together_. Don't even try and argue your way out of it, and don't try and go your separate ways either. Trust me, we'll know if you do; we have our ways." With that said, the adults headed towards the restaurant, leaving the agitated teens by themselves.

"They wouldn't know if we split…" but Hermione didn't sound very confident about that.

"They put a detecting spell on us. When my mother was speaking, your dad put it on us. So, unfortunately, I'm stuck with the filth known as you," Draco snapped at her.

"Just shut up, you slag! I won't talk to you, and you won't talk to me. It will make things a whole lot easier."

"Sorry, but I'm not here to make _your _life easier," Draco hissed out.

"Whatever. Let's just go and get this over with," Hermione said as she started walking forward.

"Fine. I can't believe I have to be seen with a nasty, little Gryffindor."

"And I can't believe I have to be seen with the Slytherin _slut!"_ she growled out.

"Hmm… you shouldn't be so hostile just because you can't get laid."

"Yes, Draco, that's exactly why I'm hostile towards you," Hermione said with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, where shall we go first, then?" She sighed in annoyance.

"I need new robes," he stated and walked in to the store they were standing next to. Hermione followed, when she got in, she saw Draco already being measured. A very short, petite witch walked up to Hermione.

"New robes, Hun?"

"Yes, please."

"And how many sets would you like?"

"Two should be good, thanks."

"Alright." Then with a wave of her wand, Hermione was being measured and was soon paying for her robes and walking out the door with Draco.

"Potion supplies next," Draco ordered. Hermione didn't even bother to argue the fact that it should be her turn now; she just went along and ignored the snide comments Draco would hiss out from time to time. Soon, they were at the last shop, the bookstore. When they entered, they went along the shelves and got their books.

"Oh, wow, they published a new transfiguration book," Hermione said to herself as she went down on her knees to flip threw the book.

"It's not on the list. You're taking up more time," Draco growled out. _God, she is so annoying! Can't she walk in a bookstore without having an orgasm? _

"I know it's not on the list! I still might want to buy it, though!" she snapped. Draco scowled down at her, but then stopped dead. Hermione was looking down at her book. She brushed her hair behind her ear, then brought her fingers down to linger upon her lips as she thought.

_She really is beautiful. What a waist I hope she gets burned or something so her face will match her personality—ugly. I hate her so much! I just wish she would- _but his thoughts were cut off.

"What are you staring at you prat!" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, you're just so repulsive that it's hard to look away," Draco smirked.

"Fuck off!"

"Well, I wish I could fuck, but I'm stuck here with _you_."

"Then let's go buy our books. Then we can go to that bloody restaurant, and afterwards you can go fuck that hag over there." Hermione gestured towards the front of the store, where a rather ugly hag was standing, "Cause I know you'd do anything with a hole!"

"Nope, you're wrong, Granger. I wouldn't do you," he said as he turned to stand in the line. "In fact, after spending a day with you, that hag is looking pretty good."

Hermione was so pissed that she took her wand out and was about to scream a curse, when someone pushed her into the wall.

"Now, that's very un-bookworm like, now, isn't it, Granger filth?" Drawled out Pansy Parkinson, as she put her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Thanks, Pansy," Draco smiled as he watched Hermione rubbing her arm.

Pansy beamed up at him, "Anything for you."

"Pansy, lets go!" her father called to her.

"See you on the train." She then kissed him on the cheek and breathed in his ear, just loud enough so Hermione could hear, "Maybe we could get a private compartment. Just because you're stuck with her, doesn't mean you can't have a little fun." She then walked away, swaying her hips seductively.

"What a slut," Hermione breathed as she still rubbed her sore arm.

"You're just jealous because Pansy has looks and personality, when you have neither."

"Well, she is attractive, but I think her personality is that of a snail…If you think so highly of her, why don't you go out with her?"

"First off, I'm no longer 'allowed' to date anyone cause I'm with you now, though that won't stop me. And second, fuck off and mind your own business."

"So, you're saying that you're still going to go around with other girls, even though our parents stuck us together?"

"Well, technically, we've been married since we were seven, and I've been with girls since then, obviously, and I have no intensions in stopping or being with you."

"Good! If anyone asks me out this year, I won't turn them down because I'm with you! Our parents won't know about it. So, once we're at school, we won't have to be near one another at all."

"Whatever. Let's just go," he said impatiently as the man finished ringing up the books. He was getting really sick of hanging around her, and he wanted to get away.

"You know, I could have been with my friends right now, if I wasn't grounded from seeing them, thanks to you," Hermione said to Draco as they left the bookshop. She was getting sick of being with him as well.

"Oh, don't you dare blame me for your stupid friends coming after me!"

"Well, if you didn't give them a _reason _to come after you, they wouldn't have."

"You punched me, remember? If anyone should have been tackled, it should have been you!"

"If you didn't say those cruel things to me, I wouldn't have punched you! So, it all comes back to it being _your _fault."

"Well, if you weren't so repulsive, I wouldn't have anything bad to say about you. But since you are, I just couldn't help myself. Maybe you should try doing something about yourself, Granger, before you turn into a haggard old toad."

"Fuck off, Malfoy!"

"I would if it wasn't for this stupid charm."

"Then just shut the fuck up!"

"Don't boss people of higher _class_ around, Granger. It's not polite."

"You know just as well as I do that I'm of the same class as you when it comes to the wizarding world."

"Yes, but what I meant is that you _have _no class."

"That doesn't mean much, coming from the Slytherin _slut_."

"Don't be jealous because people want to be with me, unlike _you_."

"Shut your mouth, you egotistical maggot!"

"Whatever you say, you pretentious bitch!"

Hermione just shut her mouth and walked a little faster, so she could get to the restaurant quicker.

They finally got to the restaurant where their parents were waiting for them.

"How did shopping go? Did you find everything you needed?" Lucius asked the teens.

"Yes, we found everything, Father."

"Good. Good."

"Now, let's go in and have a nice dinner. Then, we can head home," Lynn said as she ushered Hermione and Draco through the doors. Two hours later, they were exiting the elegant restaurant and saying their goodbyes.

A week later, Hermione was saying her farewells to her parents and, to her dislike, the Malfoys. After the long goodbyes and the many hugs, Hermione and Draco boarded the Hogwarts express for the very last time.

* * *

**A/N- **Who is the school year going to go? lol well can't tell you that..hehe...Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Draco and Hermione entered the barrier to the Hogwarts express together as they waved one last goodbye to their smiling parents. As soon as they were on the other side Draco hissed out. "Hopefully I won't see you around." he then boarded the train and disappeared. _As if I'd want to see that evil git! _She thought to herself as she too went aboard the express. 

"Hermione over here!" Hermione looked around to find her caller. She spotted Ginny Weasley waving at her enthusiastically. Hermione rushed over her and gave her a great hug.

"My God Gin I barely recognized you! You look so…"

"Hot? I know!" Ginny smiled as she put her hands on her hips shaking them seductively.

Hermione gasped and lightly hit the beautiful red head playfully on the shoulder, as she smiled out, "You're so conceited!"

"Oh lay off I was only joking." Ginny laughed out.

"But really you do look great!" Hermione answered back as she looked her friend over. Ginny was about the same height as Hermione and her red hair wasn't quite as long as hers but it was close. Ginny was also nicely curved now and had legs for days.

"Well anyways I might look good, but it's nothing compared to you. Hermione you really are gorgeous!"

"Oh don't be silly Ginny, lets just go find the boys" So she and Ginny walked around until they spotted Harry and Ron already seated inside a compartment.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry smiled up at her.

"Hello Harry. Hey Ron." Hermione greeted as she and the red head took their seats. The four of them chatted about their summers until they reached the castle.

Meanwhile Draco took his seat with his fellow Slytherins. "Hey Draco. How've you been man?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Well lets see, I'm married to a prudish bookworm and I haven't been flying in about a month. How the fuckdo you think I've been?" Draco snapped out.

"Calm down mate I was just asking."

Draco let out a sigh. "Sorry. I've just been stressed out about this whole thing. I'm just glad that the whole school doesn't know. But this being Hogwarts I'm sure everyone will find out soon enough."

"How do you think everyone's going to react?" Pansy asked.

"My guess is that the Gryffindors will be pissed that my mate Draco here has got there prized girl, and the rest of the school will be shocked and confused as hell." Blaise answered. "You're probably going to have a lot of people asking you questions about it Draco."

"Well isn't that just _great!_" Draco said sarcastically.

"So are you going to try to get with anyone this year?" Blaise asked.

"Damn straight I am! As far as I'm concerned this isn't a real marriage." Pansy smiled to herself at his words.

"And do you think Granger will get with anybody. I mean with her being a _noble Gryffindor _you'd think she'd stay committed even if she doesn't want to be involved with you."

"Honestly I think she well. She hates me as much as I hate her."

"Yeah I guess that's true. Haha I wonder what everyone will think when they see you two '_cheating_' on each other."

"Well I'll just have to tell them the truth. That we didn't choose this marriage. We were forced into it, and obviously we don't love each other." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Do you think that your parents will ever let you guys split? Wait can't you just split once you two turn 18?" Pansy asked with hope.

"I've already thought of that, and when I told my parents they said that if me and Hermione did split when we turn 18, that her and my parents would cut us out of their will and ruin are reputation. And I'm afraid that they have the power and influence in the wizard community to do so." Draco sighed out in anger. "I'll just have to try and change their minds. I'm sure once they see how unhappy we both are together they wouldn't possible keep us together. Plus I'm sure they want grandchildren, and I know that's not going to happen. I can't even _imagine _having sex with that prude."

"Are you sure about that mate? She might be a Gryffindor _and _a prude, but I think she'd look pretty damn good naked." Blaise said with a devilish smile. Draco looked at him shocked.

"You're joking right?" Draco asked.

"Actually no, and you know she's not the only Gryffindor I wouldn't mind having in my bed either."

"You dog who else?" Pansy asked with a smile.

"Ginny Weasley. I'm telling you that girl has turned into a little hottie."

Pansy laughed as she said, "Her brother is pretty fine to! I mean yeah he's a prat but my God he has a great body!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Have you two lost your minds? Granger and the fucking _Weasels_?" Draco snapped at them. He couldn't believe what he was hearing." I mean fuck has the whole world gone mad!"

"Mate, I might not like the Gryffindors, but I do have eyes." Blaise answered as Pansy nodded with him.

"My friends are fucking nuts!" Draco said as he sat back shaking his head as he stared at the empty seat in front of him.

Blaise laughed and put his hands on Draco's shoulders and shook him gently. "Aww come on man don't be like that. You know that me and Pansy here are just a couple of horny bitches."

Draco laughed and let out a long sigh. "Whatever, you do what you want with the Gryffindors, but leave me out of it. I don't want to get involved with them."

"Well it's to late you already are _involved _with one of them, seeing how you're _married_ to one and all."

Draco smiled and let out a cynical laugh, "Fuck I hate my life!"

Two hours later they were walking into the Great Hall and were soon eating the traditional Hogwarts feast. As soon as all the plaits were cleared Dumbledore went over the school rules and announcements. "…And lastly I would like to introduce you all to our new Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said as he stretched out his arms. The room was filled with whistles and claps. As the clapping had died down Dumbledore continued, "Now as you know the Heads will no longer be stationed in their old common rooms but will share a common room. So if ever you need to talking to them you can find them there. Now I am also obligated to inform you, even though I don't think it concerns any of us, of the union of our two Heads. Hermione Granger is now Hermione Malfoy!" Everybody gasped and started whispering at once.

_Oh no! _Hermione thought miserably to herself. _Why did he have to tell them that?_

_Figures _Draco thought bitterly to himself.

Everyone was excused to go to bed. And as everyone left, Draco and Hermione were ushered away by McGonagall who was to show them to their new living quarters. When they got there McGonagall gave them the password, _Lions and Serpents, _before she left.

Draco and Hermione entered quietly and looked around. The common room had a huge bay window, with a seat in it, over looking the lake. The rest of the room had big fluffy couches and chairs, along with a few tables, and a giant fireplace. There was one staircase that had a balcony like hall over looking the common room. In the middle of the hall was a bathroom in which they were to share, and at either end of the hall were two bedrooms. The one to the left had a sign that said Hermione on the door, and the one on the right had one that said Draco.

As Draco marched up the stairs to head into his room he yelled after Hermione. "I don't want to see you _near _my room! Got that?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I wont even _look _towards your room!" she then went into her own room and slammed the door behind her.


	8. Roommates

"HERMIONE OVER HERE!" Hermione saw Ginny waving her over as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said as she sat down.

"So how was your night with Draco?" Ginny winked at Hermione.

"Oh please." Hermione answered as she rolled her eyes. "Thank God I didn't have to look at him once last night. I was to busy unpacking to even leave my room. He is such a prat though! He told me not to come near his room. As if I would even want to!" Hermione said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Are you serious? Yeah he's an ass but damn the boy is gorgeous!" Ginny sighed.

"Don't make me sick! If you want him so bad go on and have him."

"Well I would but he's _your _husband."

Hermione flinched at her words, "Please don't remind me! Plus that doesn't matter, when we were at a book store a few weeks ago we both made it clear that we are _not _going to be together. He's going to hookup with other girls and if I get into anybody I'm not holding back!" Hermione stated with determination.

"But Hermione come on. I know he's a real ass and it sucks that you're with him, especially since you don't love him, but you _are _married." Ginny said grimly.

"It's only a titled! A titled that I was _forced_ into. I'm going to find a way out of this if it kills me!"

"Good luck then Hermione."

Across the hall Draco was getting really annoyed at his fellow Slytherins. "So Draco have you boned her yet?" A fifth year asked.

"Of course he has! It _is _Draco we're talking about!" Another fifth year said with laughter.

"Will you guys SHUT THE FUCK UP! I would never touch that little bitch! So don't _assume _things! We might be married but it's not a _real _marriage. It was forced, so if I'm going to '_bone_' anyone it's going to be _every_ hot girl here, _not _that filthy Gryffindor!" Draco snapped at them. All the Slytherins who had been talking about him and Hermione had now shut up and focused on their food.

"Damn you're a bit _touchy _aren't you?" Blaise asked

"Yeah well you would be too if you were me." Draco mumbled as he shot a dirty look at his _'wife'_.

Classes went by pretty smoothly for Hermione and Draco up until potions, which they happened to have together.

"You are all in your last year and so I expect you all to be able to make _whatever _potion I assign!" Snape was in front of the class looking deadly as always. "Today you will be making an invisibility potion called intangible. The ingredients and instructions are in your books on page 56! It will take the supervision and preparation of two people. Get with your partners as I call your names!"

"A potion on the first day?" Lavender whispered to Harry and Ron.

"Yes and if you have a probable with that Mrs. Brown, you know where the door is!" Snape glared at the girl who quickly looked down and sat quietly.

"Brown and Tanner, Potter and Smith, Weasley and Crabb, Granger, I mean Malfoy and Malfoy…"

_God I hate my life…_Hermione thought as she walked over to Draco.

_Figures. I bet my father asked him to place us together as much as possible. Assholes. _Draco slid his chair farther away from the seat next to him as Hermione sat down.

"Try not to touch _anything _of mine; I don't want it to get _dirty_!" Draco snapped out.

"There you go again thinking that I want anything to do with _anything_ that has to do with you. Trust me I rather jump off the astronomy tower!" Hermione growled back at him.

"Well why don't you make the trip to the tower now?"

"Why don't you shut up before I castrate you?" Hermione said with a falsely sweet smile.

"Can you just shut up so we can do this? I'm not going to let _you _fuck up my grade."

"_Me _fuck up _your _grade? I'm above you in this class you fool. If anybody has to worry it's me."

"I am not a fool! And the only reason why you have a higher grade then me is because you have no life and you memorized ever text book given to you."

"Well if that's what you have to think to keep your ego up then go ahead and think that. No judgment that you put on me means anything to me."

"Why haven't you two retrieved your supplies? You haven't even opened your books! I suggest you both get started before I give you both a zero for the day." Snape was towering over them.

Hermione and Draco did as they were told and started their potion. For the rest of the class period they worked silently.

At the end of her classes, Hermione, made her way into the Heads living quarters. After she finished her homework and she was up in her room, she herd tapping on her window. It was Hedwig.

_Hey Hermione! Man it's weird not having you in Gryffindor tower with us. Well anyway what are you doing? Is it alright if Ron, Ginny, and I come see you? Send your answer with Hedwig._

_-Harry_

Hermione turned over Harry's letter and wrote him back.

_Yeah it is different not being in the tower with you guys. But yeah, sure, come on up._

_-Hermione_

After Hermione sent Hedwig off with her letter she went down to her and Draco's common room to wait for her friends. _Thank goodness Malfoy isn't here! I hope he doesn't come around anytime soon. He is such a prat! He would probably throw a tantrum if he saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny are coming here. God I hate- _But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock. _Oh good they're here! _Hermione ran to the portrait hole and opened it.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny smiled.

"Hey guys, come on in." They all took a seat next to the big bay window.

"So where is Draco _dearest_?" Ron asked with spite.

"Who knows? Probably off snogging some poor first year." Hermione snorted.

"Haha, too true." Harry laughed.

"So what's going on you guys? What do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well I just bought this from Fred and George." Ron pulled out a small box from his back pack. "It's a magical T.V. It plays muggle movies. All you do is tap it with your wand and it grows bigger."

"Wow really?" Hermione asked excitedly. That was one of the things Hermione missed when she was at Hogwarts, her movies and music. "You know they are quite smart, Fred and George. I should ask them to try and make a magical radio that would play muggle CDs."

"Actually they already have those." Harry stated. "I bought one myself."

"Really? I'll have to order one from them and have my mom send me my Cds. A T.V. too!" Hermione said with excitement.

"So what do you say? Want to watch a movie?" Ron asked.

They set up the T.V. in front of the fireplace and put on _Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind_. They were all rapped up in the movie, when they were interrupted.

"What the fuck are _they _doing here?" Draco demanded as he and Blaise walked in.

_Yep I knew he would throw a tantrum. _Hermione thought as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is _my _room too! And these are _my _friends. So they're _'here'_ to be with _me._" Hermione snapped as she turned around to face Draco.

"GET OUT!" Draco yelled. As he pointed to the door.

Hermione stood up, "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THEM THEN _YOU _GET OUT!" Hermione yelled back.

"THIS IS _MY _ROOM! AND-"

"IT'S MY ROOM TOO! SO THEY _STAY_!"

"GOD I HATE YOU! YOU _BITCH_!"

Ron and Harry stoop up. "DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Harry yelled as Ron glared.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"KICK YOUR ASS _AGAIN!_ YOU DICK!" Ron yelled.

"I WOULD HAVE _KILLED_ YOU AT THAT DAMN BALL IF MY PARENTS HADN'T STEPPED IN!"

"REALLY? WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT?"

"STOP!" Ginny and Hermione screamed together.

"Look, why don't you guys just _ignore _him? He's not worth your breath!" Hermione said as she turned her back on Draco and sat back down. Ron and Harry were still red faced, but they sat down too.

"Will talk about _this _later!" Draco told Hermione as he and Blaise went up to his room.

"Oh _joy_." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. They finished their movie and soon after her friends left. Hermione was cleaning up when she herd Blaise leave.

"Not so fast Granger!" Draco called as Hermione was making her way up the stairs.

Hermione huffed and walked back down stairs. "_What?"_ she asked with her arms crossed.

"I _don't_ want themhere."

"Well I don't want _you _here." Hermione answered back hotly.

"I LIVE HERE!"

"SO DO I!" Hermione took a breath to try and calm herself. "If you can have your friends here then I can have _mine _here."

"GOD I HATE YOU!" Draco growled in frustration.

"NOT AS MUCH AS _I _HATE _YOU_!" Hermione yelled as she walked back up the stairs.

"COME BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

"WELL I'M DONE WITH YOU! AND DON'T BOSS ME AROUND!"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"AND SO WILL I!" Hermione yelled as she slammed her door shut.

"FUCK YOU!" Draco yelled at her closed door.


	9. Prank

Hermione was fuming from Draco. _What gives him the right to talk to me like that? God he acts like the king of the world. I'm going to have friends over every night now! Lets see how he likes that! Damn I need a radio! _So she pulled out a pen and parchment and wrote to Fred and George, asking how much it would be to get a radio and television. Once she was done with her letter she left to get an owl. When she was on the stairs she looked down and saw Draco staring into the fire. He herd her coming down and looked up.

"What do _you_ want?" he snapped

"Not to talk to _you_!" she growled back as she left the room to send off her letter.

_She is so infuriating! Why out of all the witches in the world, was I stuck with this one! _Draco let out a frustrated grunt and stood up. _I need something to take my mind off my **lovely** wife. He thought sarcastically. Hmm…I know. Lets see how Granger likes this one! _

When Hermione came back into the room after spending a half hour on the grounds, she was appalled at what she saw. There was Draco, making out with Parvati Patil. _Gross he could at least go into his room. And I thought he hated Gryffindors! God I bet he picked her just to bug me!_ Parvati let out a moan. _Oh gross! I'm going to be sick! _When Hermione was about to go to her room she stopped when an idea came to her. She pulled out her wand and whispered an incantation. Then ran up to her room and listened by the door.

"AHHHHHHH….!" Hermione herd Parvati scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Draco yelled.

Hermione started busting up laughing just imagining Draco's face warping into a ferrets face.

"OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" Draco banged on her door.

Hermione smugly opened the door, when she saw Draco she fell to the floor laughing. There in front of her was Draco's body and a ferret head on top of it.

"ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" Draco screamed.

"Nope!" she smiled. "You can still talk!" Hermione beamed still laughing.

"CHANGE ME BACK!" he yelled.

"No I think it looks good on you." Hermione said as she tilted her head to the side.

"FUCK YOU! I'LL FIGURE IT OUT MYSELF!"

"Good luck!" she sang out. "Oh and Draco! If you have the urge to crawl down a hole feel free ferret!"

"You bit-" Draco started to hiss, but Hermione shut the door in his face, still laughing at her handy work. _Hahaha I'll have to ask _Parvati_ what it's like to kiss a ferret! _Hermione thought gleefully to herself as she picked up the novel by her bed.

Back in Draco's room he was researching through his transfiguration books for a counter curse . _That bitch! I could really kill her right now! I'll find away to get her back for this! Just wha-, Ah-ha! This should work._ Draco pointed his wand at his face and uttered a curse. He ran over to his mirror and growled, he still looked like a ferret. Draco was up half the night until he finally got his face back to normal. _She's going to pay for this! _Draco thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N-Yeah I know REALLY short. I'll try and write more really soon though. XoXo PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Talks

When Hermione got into potions the next day and sat next to Draco, to work on the intangible potion, she noticed how mad he still was. _Good! I'm glad I pissed him off so much!_ She thought as she went to grab the bats blood. 

"I hope you got a good laugh last night." Draco whispered.

"Yeah I did. Thanks!" she whispered back.

"So were you just jealous or did you not like me with your little Gryffindor friend?"

"Jealous of what? Being slobbered on by a ferret? I don't think so." She said. "And I don't care who you hook up with. But I thought you didn't like Gryffindors?"

"I just don't like _you _and your friends." he sneered.

"Wow that's such a lose." she sarcastically snapped.

"It would be wouldn't-" But he stopped talking as Snape walked passed them, monitoring everyone's work. For the rest of the class they just kept to themselves, not wanting to be caught fighting by Snape.

When classes were over, Draco decided to go hang out in the Slytherin common room for awhile. He looked around and saw Blaise sitting with his homework. "Hey." he grunted when he took a seat next to his friend.

"Hey." Blaise answered back as he looked up at Draco. He then smiled, "So Draco tell me, what's it like to be a ferret?"

"Fuck you!" Draco barked as he threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged. "How did you hear about that shit?"

"I heard Parvati whining about it to Lavender." He then made his voice a high pitched imitation of a girl, "He _finally_ paid me some attention, then he grows whiskers and his face gets all hairy! It was sooo _disgusting_!" he whined.

"I'm going to kill Granger!"

"You mean Malfoy? She's a Malfoy now remember?" Blaise said, Draco just groaned. "Speaking of which." Blaise continued. "How did you get Parvati to make out with you when she's friends with your _wife_ and knows you two are together?" he emphasized the word wife.

"First off we are not _together_! And apparently Granger-"

"Malfoy." Blaise corrected.

"_WHATEVER!_" Draco snapped. "Apparently she's letting everyone know that as far as me and her are concerned we aren't _really _married. So I didn't have to do much, just flipped on the charm and Parvati was mine."

"But you are though." Blaise stated.

"I'm _what_? Draco sighed.

"You two _are_ married."

"But it's not a _real marriage! _It's just a titled. A titled I plain on demolishing as soon as I can."

"Your parents would never let you."

"If I show them how unhappy we are together, eventually they'll let us split." Draco said confidently.

"That could take a really longtime."

"Time that I'm willing to give up if it means I'm rid of _her_. I don't _love _her. Hell I don't even _like_ her. I shouldn't have to be with her."

"Well I think since you two maybe stuck together for awhile you should at least _try _and get along." Blaise then chuckled, "Fuck if _I _was you I'd be taking advantage of this situation, if you catch my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You mean have sex with her? Yeah right! Even if I _wanted_ to, there is no way goody goody virgin Granger would _ever _have sex with me."

"There are other things you could do besides sex. Plus how do you know if she's a virgin or not?"

"Oh please!" Draco laughed." Granger, have _sex_? Yeah right. She's probably hasn't even _kissed_ a guy!"

"Yeah she has, I saw her kissing Victor Krum in fourth year. And it was no innocent kiss either!"

Draco's eyes widened slightly, then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyways. I don't want to do anything with her and God knows she doesn't want to do anything with me."

"What a waste. She's beautiful man."

"If you like her so much why don't you go for her?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I just might do that."

Draco looked into Blaise's eyes seriously, and Blaise looked at him with intensity. "You're serious." Draco stated.

"I am." he nodded.

* * *

**A/N-** Oh damn! Hehe well I know it's short but my 18th birthday is tomorrow so I've been busy today getting stuff ready, so yeah I couldn't write to much today. Anyway I hope you liked it. Thanks for the read. PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo 


	11. Water Fight

"I can't believe you're considering sleeping with her." Draco shook his head in disgust. 

"Why's that so hard to believe? She's smart and she's good looking." Blaise smirked. Draco gave Blaise a deadly stare. "What? Do you not want me to touch your _wife_?" Draco flinched at the word 'wife'.

"You can touch her all you want. I would really care less. I just can't believe you want to."

"Well I'm not the only guy that wants to. I'm sure you've noticed all the guys checking her out."

Draco just shook his head. "Why are you telling me this anyway? I've already told you I don't care what she does or who she does it with."

"I'm just trying to let you see the bright side of you two being together. At least she looks good and not some hag."

"Who cares? Looks aren't everything."

Blaise stared wide-eyed at his friend. "I can't believe those words just came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth."

"Give me a brake. Have you ever known me to hook up with someone that I didn't get on well with? Why do you think I never went for Pansy? She's good looking and she's an ok friend, but she would make a lousy girlfriend."

"Now that you mention it, I can't remember you ever going out with some dimwit."

"You see." Draco leaned back in his chair. "That's why I'm not going to get with Granger. She just bugs the hell out of me."

"Malfoy." Blaise sniggered.

"FUCK! Would you stop doing that?"

"Well she isn't a Granger now is she?"

"Yeah but I'll never accept her as a Malfoy." Draco thought to himself. He then scrunched up his nose, "I guess I'll just have to call her by her first name from now on. If she's not a Granger anymore and she damn well will never be a Malfoy, it'll just be _Hermione_." He said her name in repulsion. Blaise just chuckled. "What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"It's just funny how hard you're making this for yourself."

"I'm making it hard for myself? I'm not the one that stuck us together." He snapped.

"True. But wouldn't it just be easier to try and get on well with her, then it would to fight this. Maybe that way you two could work _together_ to try and convince your parents to let you split."

"Yeah right…" Draco looked over at Blaise for a few moments before he spoke again. "Are you _really_ going to try and get together with her?"

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I can't decide which I like better. Your wife or little Miss Weasley." Blaise burst with laughter at the sight of shock and repulsion on Draco's face.

"You are _sick_!" This just made Blaise laugh even harder.

When Draco finally left the Slytherin common room it was past ten and the corridors were empty. But since he was Head Boy he didn't have to worry about a curfew. So he made his way back to the Head's common room. When he walked in he saw something on the couch. He walked over, mad, thinking Hermione left her things lying about. But when he was standing over the couch he saw it was Hermione herself, curled in a little ball, fast asleep. Draco stood and watched her as the fire light flickered on her face. _Is Blaise really going to get to her? I doubt she'd even be interested in him, he's not a **perfect **Gryffindor like Potter and Weasley…Well she did go for Krum…Hmm guess I'll just have to see what happens. _He bent down and looked closer at her. He wrinkled his nose, _why did I end up with you? Of all people. _He sighed and stood back up. _Should I wake her up? _Draco thought for a few moments, then smirked. _Yes, yes I should wake her up._ He lifted his wand and said a spell in his mind. A stream of cold water was pouring out of his wand and onto Hermione's face, making her jump up and let out a disgruntled growl. Draco started laughing as he saw her standing in front of him with water dripping off her.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she was so angry. She just stood there imagining all the ways Draco could die as he stood there laughing. But Draco soon stopped his laughing and stared wide-eyed at Hermione. She followed his gaze down to her white shirt where you could see the sharp outline of her breast as her shirt clung to her body like skin, showing every curve and the result the cold water had on her nipples. She gasped and covered herself as Draco turned his head blushing. Hermione quickly picked up the book she was reading before she fell asleep and chucked it at Draco's head. It hit him hard on the side of the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled at her.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THAT'S ALL I DID YOU JERK!" Hermione yelled as she clutched her robes over her wet shirt.

"WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TURNING ME INTO A FERRET!" Draco yelled with a light blush still on his cheeks.

"I DIDN'T EXPOSE YOUR BODY NOW DID I!"

"LIKE I MENT TO DO THAT!"

"SURE! YOU PIG!" She then picked up the empty glass she had on the table next to her. She was about to throw that at him too, but he was to fast for her and grabbed her wrist. She was struggling very hard to get away from him so she could throw the glass clutched in her hand at him.

Draco was having a hard time keeping hold of her. So he pinned her against the nearby wall pressing his body into hers while he used one hand to hold tight to her wrist and the other trying to snatch the glass out of her hand. In the struggle Hermione's robes were shook loose, exposing her clinging wet shirt again. Draco noticed this and soon after so did Hermione; she looked down and let out a frustrated squeal. She then quickly dropped the glass and Draco let her go, now that he was safe from getting a glass chucked at his head. Hermione ran up stairs and slammed her door.

Draco soon after went to his room. He slumped down on his bed and rubbed his eyes with his hands, still blushing from seeing Hermione like that. He was really embarrassed; he never thought he would see her so exposed. And he never thought she would have anything he would like seeing. He let out a frustrated grunt. _I didn't even think about her shirt getting wet when I poured that water on her. Man she was so pissed…God she has a nice full body…Grrrr I hate her._ He slammed the back of his head against his headboard in irritation as he remembered the feel of his body pressed against hers. _She's probably going to try and get me back…Wait. What if she tells a teacher? Says it was sexual harassment? Fuck! That's something she would do. Well I think it is…I should go talk to her. Fuck I hate this! _

In the next room Hermione was pulling on a pair of boxers and a tank top. She waved her wand, extinguishing the candles in her room, but left the fire going. She then went into her bed. _Ahhh! I can't believe this! I'm so embarrassed. I hate that he saw me like that. I feel so dirty, so exposed. _Light tears started flowing from her eyes. _I hate him. How could he see me like that! _Hermione was so angry and so distressing that he saw her like that. As she turned over in her bed there was a knock at her door.

_

* * *

_**A/N- **Well I like this chapter, I had fun writing it. I hope you guys liked it too. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been drowning in school stuff. Anyway thanks for the read! PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo


	12. Reactions of the Body

_Oh no. What does he want?_ Hermione thought to herself as she made her way to the door. She opened it slowly and met the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "What do _you want?"_ Hermione hissed out. 

Draco let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Look I'm not apologizing for poring water on you. I just want you to know that it wasn't my intention to umm….well you know." He looked to the ground.

Hermione, protectively, crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah I'm sure the perv known as Draco didn't mean to expose me." She said sarcastically.

Draco frowned at her, "Would you stop being a bitch for like two seconds! I'm not interested in anything you have to offer." There was a pause after he spoke. Draco slowly looked her over while she was scowling at the ground. Remembering the feel of their bodies pressed together, he quickly looked away.

Hermione finally spoke up, "Fine. Are you done?"

"Yeah. I'm done." He gradually nodded his head. At that Hermione shut the door in his face. Draco let out a sigh and walked back to his room. _Well I don't think she'll report me. But I guess I won't know for sure until tomorrow. _He entered his room and dropped down on his bed. _Grrr…I can't get the feel of her pressed against me out of my head…I need to get laid. _Draco smiled_. First thing tomorrow I'll have to find me a hot little number._ A vision of Hermione's wet breast and firm nipples, flashed before him. "Fuck!" he growled as he threw a pillow across his bed room.

After Draco had left her room, Hermione went back into her bed. _Well I guess it is hard to believe that Malfoy would want to see me so exposed. But I still can't forgive him for making me so uncomfortable like that. _As she hugged one of her pillows to herself, she remembered the feel of him against her. _Uhh… I can't believe I was turned on by that! If only it had been someone else, anyone else, I would have wanted to take thing farther…I can't stand him!_ She fell asleep with dreams of her wet chest pressed against Draco's firm chest. She woke up the next morning cursing herself for dreaming about him.

At lunch the next day she hardly talked to anybody, just smiled vaguely and nodded her head, pretending to be listening to the conversation, when really her mind was blank.

Draco on the other hand was flirting with an attractive Ravenclaw, determined to get her in bed with him, so he could think about her pressed against him and not Hermione. After setting a date for that night in the heads common room, he left and walked over to Blaise.

"So who was that pretty little thing you were talking to?" Blaise smiled.

"Rebecca, Ravenclaw." Draco smirked. "She's coming over tonight."

"Is she now? Does the Misses know about this?" He smirked back.

"Would you stop with that shit! I've already told you I'm going to do whatever I want with whomever I want." Draco snapped.

Blaise laughed, "Alright mate, I know. I was just yanking your chain. No need to get homicidal on me."

"Well you need to learn to talk about other shit, besides me and that Gryffindor!"

"Haha! Alright, alright I get it. I'll shut up about it." Blaise smiled.

"Good." Draco glared at him.

"So what do you have planned for Rebecca?" He asked knowingly.

Draco smirked and let out a sigh, "Well for the first half hour I'm going to whisper sweet nothings to her, and then I plan on having her in my bed for the rest of the night."

"Well tell me if it works out." But Blaise already knew it would. Draco had a natural charm with the ladies.

When classes where over that day Hermione decided to hang out with Ginny under a tree by the lake. "Well don't you look happy." Hermione stated as she looked over the redheaded beauty sitting next to her.

Ginny smiled more broadened. "Well I think I met somebody."

Hermione smile grew as well. "Really? When? Who?"

"Last night. I was in the library studding for potions when he sat across from me. At first I just glared at him because, well lets just say he hasn't been my favorite person." Hermione looked at her questioningly. "Well anyways," Ginny went on. "He smiled at me and told me to calm down; he wasn't there to start trouble. From there we went on talking for _hours_. It was amazing, he had so much to say and he's pretty funny too." Ginny sighed. "I really hope something comes out of this."

Hermione smiled and nudged her friend. "Well are you going to tell me who this prince charming is?"

Ginny looked down at the ground and rung her hands. "You have to promise not to tell."

"Alright. I promise, not a word."

Ginny sighed and looked up into Hermione's eyes. "Blaise."

"What!" Hermione screeched. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not!" Ginny said defensively.

"But Ginny you've seen what he's like. He's almost as bad as Malfoy. He goes threw girls really fast."

"Yeah I know and I asked him about that. He said it was because he could never really connect with any of them."

"Ginny, you can't really believe that, can you?"

"Yes I can!" Ginny snapped. "You weren't there you didn't hear him talking."

"He's just going to use you and toss you aside like all the others!"

"Hermione please! Give me more credit then that. If anything does come out of this, it's not like I'm going to jump right into bed with him. I plan on being with him for awhile to see how sincere he is. Then I'll jump right into bed with him." Ginny smiled wickedly.

"Well alright Ginny, I trust your judgment. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise with all my heart, I'll be careful."

Hermione sighed and then smiled, "Imagine what Ron would say. He would go nuts!"

"That's why he's not _going_ to know. Remember you promised you wouldn't say anything." Ginny said desperately.

"Oh don't worry I have no intentions in telling anybody. I keep my promises."

Ginny smiled, "I know that's why I told you. Well anyways how's the married life? Anything interesting happen?"

Hermione groaned and the thoughts of Draco pressing against her went threw her head again. But she quickly shook them off. "Know nothing, just the same old torture." When she and Ginny decided to back into the castle and departed to their own common rooms, Hermione said the password and walked inside. Looking around she saw Draco and some girl passionately making out on the stairs. She walked over to them and kicked Draco in the back.

Draco pulled away from the excided Ravenclaw and smirked at Hermione. "Can I help you with something?" he smirked.

"Yeah, you could throw yourself off of the astronomy tower!" Hermione growled.

"Not going to happen." He simple stated.

"Then could you at least move this little _porno_ into your room so I could get up to my room." Hermione crossed her arms.

"With pleasure." Draco said as he stood up with Rebecca and walked into his room, where Hermione immediately heard moaning.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, _Gross! That is something I could live with out picturing! _She thought to herself as she shut her door and performed a spell that blocked out any outside noise. She sat on her bed and stared into the fire place. Her body started to tingle as she started to once again remembering the feeling of Draco firmly pressed against her hard breast. Hermione threw herself into her pillows. _Grrr…what is wrong with me! Why am I reacting to his touch like this! _She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. _Curse these teenage hormones and Draco's sexy body!...I need a boyfriend. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N-** Hey guys sorry for the wait. But yeah thanks for the read. PLEASE REVIWE! XoXo


	13. Another Girl

As the night went on Hermione kept going through the guys that would make possible boyfriends. But she realized that there wasn't really anyone she _really_ wanted to be with. So she gave up and decided to take a hot bath. When she went out she noticed that Draco and his playmate were still going at it. She groaned and went into the tub. During her bath she heard the Ravenclaw leave. When she opened the bathroom door to leave she jumped in surprise as she saw Draco standing right in the doorway with a smug look on his face. 

"Do you always take that long in the tub? What were you doing?...Oh I know. You were pleasuring yourself while thinking of me." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's _exactly _what I was doing." Hermione said sarcastically as she tried to push past Draco, but she failed.

"Yeah I figured you couldn't help but want me." He said in mock smugness.

"Don't flatter yourself. If I was really pleasuring myself, it wouldn't be you I was thinking of." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Then who? Weasley?" Draco smirked again.

"Don't be stupid." Hermione huffed.

"Who then? Potter?" Draco was just trying to tick her off, which he was doing.

"Would you move please?" she snapped back.

"Sure. I need a shower anyways, after the workout I just had." He grinned as he moved.

"I'm sure." Hermione said as she walked past him.

"Oh and Granger. Try not get jealous. I'm sure there's some lonely bum who would love to get you in bed." Hermione just flipped him off and walked into her room.

_I hope he gets STD's. _She thought as she closed her door.

The next day during potions, Draco pulled the chair out from under her, as she went to sit down next to him so they could work on their potion. As Hermione fell to the floor her skirt went up to her waist, showing Draco the wonders hidden beneath. Draco slightly blushed as his eyes followed up her curvy legs. Hermione frantically pulled her skirt down.

"You are such an ass!" She snapped as she stood up and grabbed the chair.

"Well I try." Draco said, as he recovered from his sudden excitement at seeing Hermione so exposed again.

"Can we just get this done? The faster we work, the sooner I can get away from you."

"Whatever you want Miss brain." Draco said sarcastically. Hermione just rolled her eyes and started working on their potion. _I can't believe I got excited over that bitch again! What is with me! I just got laid last night, so why am I still getting worked up over her? Hmm…Well the Ravenclaw was fun but it wasn't the best I've ever had. I guess I need to find someone better for tonight. _Draco thought smugly to himself.

_Why is it that I always end up flashing myself to that prat! I know he's not doing it on purpose, because, like me, he wants nothing sexually to happen between us. I must be cursed. _Hermione thought angrily.

When Draco sat down for dinner that night, he was questioned by Blaise. "So how did it go last night mate?"

He shrugged, "It was alright. We went at it and all that, but it was nothing special. I'm going to fined someone else for tonight."

"Damn Draco, do you ever stop being horny?" Blaise laughed.

"I don't know mate. Recently I haven't been able to fully satisfy myself. I don't know what's up. I guess I'm just frustrated with this whole marriage situation."

"Either that or your around Hermione to much." Blaise smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco leered.

"Well if I was around someone like her, sleeping right across from her, I wouldn't be able to get it out of my head until I had her in my bed." Blaise knew this would piss Draco off.

"Don't be dense!" Draco snapped. "The only thoughts of _her_ that goes through my mind, is how I can get her out of my life."

"I'm sure."

"Think what you want mate. But it's not like that." Draco knew that was a lie. Ever since the night of the wet T-shirt incident, he couldn't help but notice Hermione's sex appeal. But he would never admit it.

"Well anyways, who's the lucky lady tonight?" Blaise asked.

"Not sure yet." He looked around the Great Hall. "Either Sara from Ravenclaw or Clair from Gryffindor."

"Hmm…" Blaise looked over at the two Girls Draco had mentioned.

"I would go with the Gryffindor. She has bigger breasts and a prettier face."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go with her." Draco Smirked. "Watch this." He stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Clair was sitting not to far from Hermione. Draco whisper in her ear. "So what do you think? Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Clair blushed and nodded her head as her friends giggled.

Hermione shook her head as Clair stood up and followed Draco out of the doors. _I hope she doesn't fall too hard for him. He's just going to use her and then throw her away. God what is with him! Does he ever stop thinking sex? _Then she thought about Draco. _Nope. He's a slut, that's all he thinks about. How could girls be so stupid? Everyone knows what he's like. She can't think she's any different from all the other girls he's used. Oh well it's not my problem. Lets just hope he goes straight into his room this time. So I don't have to witness another moaning girl beneath that prat. _But Hermione was disappointed when she walked into the Heads room and found Draco with his hand up Clair's skirt, in front of the fire place. _Does he ever use his room? _Hermione thought in disgust as Draco was making a trail of kisses down Claris neck, down to her breasts. Hermione had an idea. She quickly left the room and came back minutes later, with Ginny Harry and Ron.

Draco looked up as he heard them come in. "What the fuck?" he yelled. "This isn't a show! Get the hell out of here!"

"Nope. We thought we'd listen to some music down here." Hermione smirked at him.

Draco glared at her and then stood up, pulling Clair with him. "Come on, lets finish this in my room. Draco brought a blushing Clair up the stares and into his room, slamming the door behind them.

"Nasty! I don't ever want to see anything like that again." Ron said in disgust.

"How do you think I feel? That's the second time I had to see him going at it with some girl."

"That's the second time Clair's been here with him?" Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"No. He was with a Ravenclaw last night."

"He has no class." Harry stated. "I don't know why girls let themselves get used by him."

"That's because girls aren't looking for love when it comes to Malfoy. Like him, they only want one thing from him." Ginny said.

"Why? I don't get it." Ron said

"From what I've herd, Draco's a God in the sack. Every sexually active girl wants to try him out." Ginny sighed.

"Huh. And people say guys are the only ones that think about sex all the time." Harry stated.

"No girls think about sex a lot too." Ginny shrugged

"Alright Gin, that's enough. I don't want to here that from my sister." Ron shivered.

"Ron grow up. I'm 16 years old. I have hormones just like you do."

Ron plugged his ears. "Lalalalala, I can't hear you."

Hermione and Harry laughed. They hung out for another hour and then decided to leave. "I can't believe they're still going at it." Ron said.

"That's how it was last night too." Hermione told them.

"I told you he was a God in the sack." Ginny said.

"Whatever, lets just go." Ron said as he pulled his sister out of the room.

"Night." Harry said to Hermione.

"Goodnight." Hermione said before she closed the door behind her friends. Hermione walked up the stares and glanced at Draco's door. As she was about to turn to her room, the door opened and she saw Clair kiss Draco on the cheek, then blush when she saw Hermione and quickly left.

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked. "Mad that I got with another one of your Gryffindor friends?"

"I don't care _who _you get with." Hermione crossed her arms. "I just feel bad for the girls you_ use." _

"Why? It's not like they don't know what I want from them. Plus you should be happy for them, because I make them scream in pleasure. I make them feel better then they have ever felt before." Draco smirked proudly.

"You _really _think too much of yourself." Hermione sneered.

"No I just tell the facts."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She heard Draco starting the shower as she was stripping off her clothes. _Is he really that good in bed? I guess so if girls will let themselves get used by him. I guess everyone has to have something going for them. And since Draco has the worst personality ever, sex would be the only thing he can use to get a girl. _

Draco walked out of the bathroom and looked at Hermione's closed door. _Tonight was just like last night. It was good, but nothing great. I guess I need to hurry up and get that bitch out of my life so I'm not so stressed. _

_

* * *

_**A/N- **Another chapter for you guys. I hop e you all liked it. Thanks for the read. PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo


	14. The Girl

That night Hermione couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning, she just couldn't get comfortable. So she checked the clock by her bed, 11pm. _Well it's not too late. I guess I could go down stairs and read by the fire. _Grabbing her book, Hermione left her room in a pair of boxers and a tank top. She walked down the stairs where she was caught off guard by Draco's voice. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm coming down to read." Hermione wagged her book in front of herself.

"You have a room for that." he sneered.

"And I have a comfy chair down here to do that too." she sneered back.

"I was here first."

"Oh grow up, why don't you. You don't own the place." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Go away."

"If it bugs you so much that I'm here, why don't _you_ leave?"

"Because I'm comfortable right where I am."

"And so am I."

"You're such a bitch." Draco sighed as he looked back into the fire."

"Thanks." Hermione answered sarcastically.

They both sat there in quite for a few minutes, Hermione with her book opened and Draco with his eyes fixed on the fire. But then Draco blurted out, "God! I can't think with you here!"

"Then go away." Hermione said without moving her eyes from her book.

"Whatever." Draco mumbled as he stood up and started walking away. But then he turned around, "You know if we're stuck in this room together for the _whole_ year, there's got to be some rules."

"Rules? And who's going to set this _rules? You?"_ She snapped at him.

"Yeah! Me!"

"I'm not some kind of dog. You can't just bark commands at me and expect me to follow them."

Draco ignored her and went on, "Rule one, when someone is down stairs the other can't be there. I don't want to have to be in the same room as you." Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly. "Rule two, if we have someone over we have to worn the person first. I don't want to be around when you have your little assholes here. And rule three, No talking to the other person. Can you get all that?" Draco snarled.

"First of all I can come down here whenever I want! Second of all I don't have to tell you shit. And thirdly I don't ever want to talk to you so what does that matter. Plus your rules don't work out. If I tell you I'm going to have people over I'd be braking rule two. So you know what you can go fuck yourself and shove your rules up your ass!" Hermione stood up and stormed back upstairs.

"Bitch." Draco mumbled. _She pisses me off so much! She just has to make this shit hard for me. _

The next morning at breakfast, Draco tripped Hermione on her way into the Great Hall. "You should watch where you're going." he said coldly. Hermione quickly whipped out her wand. But before she could do anything someone spoke.

"Is there a problem here?" It was professor McGonagall.

"No." They both mumbled.

"Good. Go take your seats."

When breakfast was over, Hermione made her way out of the hall, but she was tripped again by Draco. She whipped around, "You know, you're really lucky there's teachers around. Or else I would turn you into a ferret again."

"Is that a threat?" Draco said dangerously.

"No. Just a simple fact I thought you might want to know."

"Oh real cute. You think your tuff shit, but I bet my wand could have you flat on your back before you could think of a curse!"

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione said seriously.

"Just-" But Draco was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a marvelous sight. Joanna, a seventh year Ravenclaw. He has always wanted to try her out, but she's been in a serious relationship, with another seventh year, for two years. And though Draco is a lover of the ladies, he never goes for other guys girls; he had more respect then that.

"Hey." He smiled charmingly.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing that I wasn't about to end." he flashed another enchanting smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well." She smiled and bit her lip. "I'm sure you heard of the big brake up scene I had a few weeks ago in the court yard."

"No actually I haven't."

"Oh well anyways I'm single now and," She leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear. "I've seen you watching me. And I've been eying you for awhile now too."

Draco smiled, "Is that right?" he said coolly.

"Yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

"Anytime."

"Great." she pulled away from his ear.

"How about my place tonight."

She grinned mischievously, "I'm not like the other girls you've been with Draco. You have to work for my prize.

Draco crossed his arms and smirked, "I'm a hard worker."

"I hoped so."

Draco scratched the back of his head, "So is this going to be a boy friend girl friend kind of thing?

"Of course

"I haven't actually taken a girl out in a longtime. I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. At least not until I take care of a few…problems."

"You mean the Gryffindor you're married too?"

"Yeah that."

She leaned in closer to him again and ran her hands up his arms. "Trust me. I'm worth the work. I'm not like anyone you've ever been with. It would be a smart move if you snatched me up before I loose interest."

Her confidence intrigued him, "Can I think about it?"

"You have one day." She said and then seductively walked away.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

**A/N- **Hmmm what will Draco do? hehe. Anyways I hoped you liked it. Thanks for the read. PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo 


	15. A Girlfriend?

During Potions that day Hermione made sure she got there before Draco, so she wouldn't have to worry about him pulling another trick on her. When Draco came to class he groaned when he saw Hermione. "I hoped something tragic would've happen to you, so I wouldn't have to see your face." He said as he sat down. 

"Well it seems we both have common wishes, because I was hoping something would happen to _you_." She sneered back.

"Whatever lets just get this done. If we work fast enough it should be done by today." Draco started pulling out the materials.

"If you're going to have that girl over tonight you better go straight to your room. I don't want to have to see that nasty sight again."

"First off I'm not having anybody over tonight, and secondly there's nothing _nasty _about sex." Draco snarled.

"There is when _you're _involved."

"Just shut up and start working. Do you want to be stuck with me another day?"

"God no!"

"Then lets get to work." Draco and Hermione started working, and by the end of the class their potion was the only one finished.

After classes Draco walked into the Heads common room. He looked around _Good she's not here_. He thought as he listened for signs of Hermione. Draco plopped down on a lazy chair by the bay window. Staring out the window he started to think; _What am I going to do about Joanna. I've wanted her for years. Well I've wanted her in my bed, I don't know if she's **really** worth my time as a girlfriend. I guess I could try her out and if I don't like it then I'll drop her…But can I really handle a relationship right now, with all this shit going on with Hermione? My parents would kill me if they found out. Nah they won't find out. They never know when I hookup with a girl. Fuck I don't know what I should do…_Draco staid there thinking for awhile. _I was going to talk to Blaise about it during lunch but he wasn't there…Maybe I'll go talk to Blaise now._ So he went on his way to find Blaise.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "So what's up? Are you here because Draco's with a girl again?" Ron asked.

"No. I'm here because I wanted to see you guys. I don't have to have a reason." Hermione stated.

"HARRY! RON COME OVER HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Dean called them over.

"See you guys later." Hermione said as they walked away. They waved her goodbye and walked to Dean. Hermione then turned to Ginny. "Anymore news on you and Blaise?" Hermione shivered. "I still don't get what you see in him. But whatever."

Ginny smiled sweetly, "We went for a walk during lunch."

"So that's where you were. I was wondering." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah." Ginny got all dreamy eyed, which made Hermione roll her eyes.

"Are you _dating _him." she asked, trying to hide her disgust at the thought.

"Not yet. Right now we're just talking. He's great, really funny too."

"Alright." Hermione said plainly. "What do you think everyone will say if you two get together?"

Ginny sighed, "They'll say he's using me for sex and that I'm stupid for trusting him. And Ron we'll try to kill him. I'm not sure what Harry will do. I think he'll be upset, but he _is _more understanding then Ron."

"And you really _do_ trust him right?"

"Yes I do!" Ginny said defensively.

"Alright, alright!" Hermione sighed and rested her head on her hand. "So has he told Draco you guys are talking? They're best friends aren't they?"

"I don't think he's said anything about it yet. But I don't know I haven't asked. I don't want him to think I'm really into him."

"But aren't you?"

"Yes. But I don't want him to know that. I want him to work for it, that way I'll know if he likes me as much as I do."

"Umm ok? You know more about dating then I do."

"True." Ginny said smuggle.

Draco found Blaise sitting by the fire. "Hey" he said as he sat in a chair across from him.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Where were you at lunch? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I was walking around." Blaise answered.

"By yourself?"

"No."

"With who then?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Alright." Draco shrugged. "You know the girl Joanna?"

"The seventh year you have the hots for?"

"Yeah her. She dumped her boyfriend like last week or something, and today she asked me if I would go out with her."

"Out? Like out, out?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"She gave me a day to think about it. She's really confident and demanding. It's kind of sexy." Draco smirked.

"Humph. I heard she's a real bitch. She treats her boyfriends like they should be the happiest guys in the world because their dating her and that she bosses them around and shit. Could you handle being a bitch in a relationship?"

"She just needs a real man. Some one who can straighten her out."

Blaise leaned back. "If anyone could do it, you can."

"Yeah but there's a problem, I don't know if I can deal with a girlfriend right now with this marriage thing."

"Why? You've fucked girls without having a problem."

"But that's different. That was just sex; I didn't have to put any real time into it. Unlike having a girlfriend I'd have to spend time with her and all that bullshit."

"True. What do you think Hermione would say?"

"What are you talking about? She wouldn't give a fuck! Why would she?"

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought with you having a girl over all the time she'd be pissed."

"Who gives a shit what she thinks. I'm not going to let her affect my life anymore then she already has."

"Then you're going to go out with Joanna?"

"I still don't know. I'm so fucking stressed all the time with the _nasty little wife_ that I don't know if I could handle it all."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. If you don't think you can deal with it then don't do it. But if you really want her then go for it. Plus it's not like this thing with Hermione, if you want to drop her then just drop her."

"True. I guess I have my answer then." Draco sighed.

"Cool…So do you want to know who I was walking with?"

"Sure." Draco shrugged.

"Alright but before I till you, you have to promise to let me finish before you freak out."

"Umm alright." Draco was starting to get really cereous about this mystery person.

"Ginny Weasley." Draco's eyes grew big, but he kept his promise to let Blaise finish. "She's really cool mate and funny. I can never find a girl that makes me laugh and she does. Plus she's just so damn cute…I think I may really like her."

"Can I speak now?" Blaise nodded. "What the fuck are you thinking? She's one of Harry's _perfect_ friends!"

"Who care's about that. I don't care _who _she's friends with. And if what she tells me of him and Ron, they don't seem that bad."

"I can't fucking believe I'm hearing this shit!"

"Fuck just get over it!"

"Fine." Draco said plainly.

"Really? Just like that?" Blaise was stunned.

"Yeah I guess so. Look you're my best mate, and if this, this _girl_ makes you happy, then fuck it, do what you want. Just don't expect me to go on picnics with the golden group."

Blaise laughed and clasped his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Thanks mate."

"Whatever." Draco stood up. "I'm out of here. I still have homework to work on."

The next morning. Draco went looking for Joanna to tell her his answer.

* * *

**A/N- **Ok a cliffy, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the read and I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo 


	16. Thoughts and Power

Draco saw Joanna talking to some friends at the head of the Ravenclaw table. He coolly walked over to her and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Can I steal you away for a moment?" 

Joanna looked around and smiled; "You can take me whenever you want to." she said seductively and stood up. They walked out into the hall. "So I take it you have an answer for me?"

Draco smirked and leaned against the staircase. "Yeah. I do."

"I hope I'll like what I hear." she grinned and crossed her arms.

"Well after thinking about it, and what I'd be getting myself into." He grabbed her by the front of her robes and pulled her towards him. Then bringing his head to her neck he said. "I decided to make you mine."

Joanna looked into his eyes. "Smart boy." Then she brought her lips crashing into his.

_She better not be a waste of my time. _Draco thought as he broke their kiss.

Hermione was leaving her last class when she heard Lavender and Parvati gossiping. "So it's true then. Draco and Joanna are a couple now."

"That's what everyone's saying. I'm surprised he's dating when he's married to Hermione. I mean I know he was still hooking up with girl. But to have a real relationship with one? I wasn't expecting that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to her room. She was thankful that Draco was out. She put her stuff away then fell down onto her bed. _I'm so glad its Friday. It will be nice to sleep in…Draco and Joanna. Well if what I've heard of her is true, she's a real bitch. Really controlling in her relationships. Haha its funny imagining Draco playing the slave. I hope she works him over good…But knowing Draco he'll take control or get rid of her. I hope she's not here all the time. It's one thing to deal with Draco; I wouldn't want to have to deal with such a conceded girl like her. _She stood up, then deciding on a shower she grabbed her things. After her shower she dressed herself in her favorite jeans, which hugged her figure nicely, and a white beater, then magically dried her hair leaving it in soft waves and falling down her back. Hermione left the bathroom and put her things away. _What am I going to do now? I guess I could go for a walk. I wonder if one of the boys or maybe Ginny would want to come with me. _She started making her way towards the Gryffindor common room to find her friends. But when she got there she was told that they all went out. _Hmm oh well. I guess I could walk on my own. _Walking around the grounds helped her to clear her mind. Not thinking about the troublesome things in her life, manly Draco, was bliss. She walked until the sun started going down. Then she took a seat by the lake to watch the sunset.

Hermione jumped as she heard someone speak to her. "By yourself?" It was Kyle, a Slytherin seventh year, smiling down at her.

She didn't know why he was talking to her. They've had classes together for years and they've never spoken. "Uh, yeah."

He looked over across the lake, "It's beautiful out."

"Yeah. It is…Umm, if you don't mind me asking, why are you talking to me? We've never spoken before."

Kyle put his hands in his pocket, "I was walking, and I saw you here. I don't know why, but I was compelled to come over."

Hermione stood up, "Well it's getting late. Dinner should be getting started soon…I'm going to go in."

"Would you mind company? We are going to the same place, that is."

"Ok?" So they started walking towards the castle together.

"I'm glad it's the weekend." He simple stated.

"Me too. It will be nice to get away."

"Huh, I would think you'd prefer going to class. Since you like school work so much."

Hermione stopped walking. "You know I am so sick of this. I know what people think about me. They think I revolve my life around books. I just want to do good so I can have a future. I don't even like studding! I do it because it needs to be done!"

Kyle started laughing, "You see, this is why I've never talked to you before. I guess Draco was right, you are a bitch."

"Why? Just because I stood up for myself?"

"Because you knew that I don't know a thing about you, and I make one observation and you snap." Kyle then walked away.

Hermione stood for a minute then slowly made her way inside. _Is that true? Am I really a bitch? I know Harry and Ron used to think I was in the beginning of first year. But once they got to know me they changed their minds…Maybe I do come off as a bitch._ She changed her mind about going to dinner. She didn't feel like eating anymore. Instead she went to the heads room and crashed down on a chair by the bay window and leaned her head against the glass. _I don't want people to think I'm a bitch. That's not who I am. I mean sure I can be bitch, but so can everyone…What am I doing? Since when do I let Slytherin scum get to me…_But she was still upset and didn't really know why. She stayed where she was, just looking out the window, until she heard Draco enter.

Draco came in with Joanna by his side. He looked around then saw Hermione. _What the hell is she doing just sitting there? _"If all you're going to do is space out, you can leave." he snapped at her. Joanna smirked.

Hermione looked over at them. "Screw off! I don't need shit from you right now."

"How dare you talk to him like that, you dirty cunt!" Joanna barked at Hermione.

"Well isn't she lovely." Hermione said sarcastically. "I especial love her filthy mouth."

"Go fuck yourself! You ugly scab!" Joanna hated when people talked back to her.

"Your grace is amazing me, _really_." Hermione growled out.

"Just go." Draco said darkly.

"You have a room. Why don't you use it?"

"Because we want to be in here." Joanna stated as she looked over Hermione in disgust.

Hermione stood up. "You stunk up the place anyway." Then she walked passed them and went into her room.

"God she's horrible!" Joanna groaned to Draco.

"Try being married to her."

"My poor baby." Joanna cooed and rapped her arms around his neck.

Draco smirked, "Yeah. Poor me. Why don't you make me forget all about it?" He started unbuttoning her shirt. But she stopped him.

"I've already told you. You'll have to work for it. And you've done nothing for me yet." She smiled.

"Then what do you want?" Draco whispered seductively in her ear.

"I want you to prove yourself worth my time."

"Me worth your time? Don't make me laugh. You know I'm worth your time, or else you wouldn't have asked me out. If anyone was to prove themselves it would be you."

Joanna crossed her arms and smirked, "It seems we're going to have a power struggle here. I'm used to getting what I want, and you're used to getting what you want. Well just have to compromise."

_God. What have I gotten myself into? Power struggle my ass. What kind of relationship is that? Fuck it. I'll try it her way. If I don't like it. It's over._

* * *

**A/N- **So Joanna's a bitch. Lol but yeah I hope you liked it. I know it's short, but I have two other stories I need to write for tonight. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo 


	17. A New Friend

The next day was Saturday, and Joanna and Draco were spending the day out on the grounds. "Hey there are some of my friends. Lets go over there." Joanna said as she started walking over there. 

"Why don't you go over there and I go over there with Blaise." Draco didn't feel like being around a bunch of Ravenclaws.

"Draco, we're a couple now, and it's only our second day together. Don't you think we should spend more time together?" Joanna rapped her arms around Draco's waste. "Please."

Draco sighed. "Fine but not for long."

"Thanks." Joanna grabbed his hand and led him to the group of Ravenclaw boys and girls, more boys then girls. "Hey guys." she said as her and Draco joined them.

"Hey Joanna." A tall brown haired pretty boy said with a flirty smile. "I heard you had a new guy. To bad I see it's true."

"This is Draco. But I'm sure you guys already know that." she said as she protectively rapped her arms around his middle.

They all nodded their heads hello. "Hey." Draco said without interest.

"We were about to go around back by the green houses, do you guys want to come?" A girl with long blond hair asked.

"No actually we can't stay long." Draco answered.

"Draco, don't be silly. We're going with them." Joanna looked up at him.

Draco quietly spoke to her, "I told you I didn't want to hang around here all day."

"Well it's not about what you want. It's about what I want, and I want to go with them. So we're going."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not some lapdog you can boss around."

Joanna smiled at him; "I know that." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on his lips. "But it won't kill you to spend sometime with me and my friends." then she turned to the group, "Alright lets go." They started walking away, she turned to Draco, "Lets go."

Hermione had slept in and felt really good when she woke up. After hitting the showers, and noticing Draco wasn't there, she walked back to her room in a towel and looked through her clothes. She picked out a pair of black jeans and a white corset styled top, it didn't squeeze you like a corset it just looked like one. _What am I going to do today?_ She thought as she sat on her bed. _I've done all my homework and I don't really feel like hanging out with anyone. It's just one of those days, I just feel like being by myself. _Not thinking of what she wanted to do, she went down to the common room. But right as she was halfway down the stairs there was a knock on the door. Hermione walked over and she was surprised at who she saw there.

"Uh, hey." Kyle said timidly.

"What do _you_ want?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"I wanted to say sorry about what I said yesterday. I was out of line."

"Why did you say it if you didn't mean it?"

"I'm not used to talking to new people. I usually just stick to the people I know. But when I saw you alone and I was alone a just thought, what the hell, I was bored."

"Well I can see why you don't talk to new people. You're an ass."

"I know sorry." Kyle put his head down. "Anyways I just wanted to say that I was sorry, I had no right to say those things, I don't even know you." Kyle then turned and started down the hall.

"Hey!" Hermione called out to him.

Kyle walked back to her, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was planning on spending the day alone, but since you're here, and I guess I can forget about yesterday, do you want to come in? Maybe talk for awhile?"

Kyle smiled, "Yeah sure. I was going to take a walk, but it would nice to talk with someone." So he came in and followed Hermione to the chairs by the bay window. They talked for hours, about where they came from, what their families were like. But they where soon interrupted.

_Fuck. I can't believe I had to spend my time with those idiots. How can she hangout with those people? All they do is gossip, and I've never heard so many people talking about how hot they thought they were. Joanna's mad if she thinks I'm ever going around them again. She needs to stop calling all the shots too. I'm not like all the other assholes she's dated. I actually have a brain and I'm not going to play the sheep just because she looks good. _Draco was running all this through his mind while making his way to his room. When he entered the common room, he heard laughter coming from the far side of the room. He walked in and saw Hermione and a Slytherin he knew as Kyle, laughing by the window. _What the hell is she doing talking with a Slytherin? _

Hermione and Kyle heard Draco and turned to look at him. "Oh. Hey." Kyle said meekly, he was never apart of Draco's crowed of friends, he mostly kept to himself. But he and Draco weren't enemies.

"Uhh. Hi." Draco said confused.

Kyle stood up, "Well I should get going." He said to Hermione.

"Alright. I'll walk you out." She walked him to the door and gave him a friendly hug. All the while Draco was watching in wonder. When she closed the door and turned around she saw Draco looking at her. "What?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Since when do you hangout with Slytherins?"

"Since today. Why do care?"

"I don't. I just thought you found yourself better then us Slytherins."

"Not all Slytherins, just you."

"Does he know you're married?"

"Everyone knows. Why are you mentioning that?"

"He's a Slytherin. He should no not to meddle in my business."

"He wasn't" Hermione said. _What is he getting on about?_ She thought.

"He wasn't asking questions about me?"

"No he wasn't" Hermione said defensively. "He was here to talk to me, not about _you._"

"Why on earth would he want to talk to _you?_" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to her room. "Have a good day Malfoy." She called at him sarcastically.

Draco sat down on a chair and started thinking. _Well I'm glad he wasn't asking question. For a minute there I was afraid that my father some how asked him to spy on me. But that's silly, Kyle's family aren't friends with mine. It just scared me to see a Slytherin talking to her. Anyway I should find Blaise._

* * *

**A/N-** I know a lot of you are getting impatient for Hermione and Draco to get together, and I understand. But I plan on telling you _how _they fall in love, and remember they've only been together for a few weeks. But no worries once they do fall for each other I'll tell you about their lives together. Anyways thanks for the support and the read. PLEASE REVIEW! XoXo 


	18. Just Talking

Draco looked up at Hermione's' door before he left to find Blaise. He stopped at a window in one of the long halls. He looked across the grounds, and in the distance he spotted Blaise. He made his way out to him, but as he got closer he saw that he wasn't alone, Ginny was with him. _I guess I have to get used to her being around now. _He sighed as he walked up to them. "Uh hey." He said awkwardly as he glanced at the red head. 

"Hey mate. What's going on?" Blaise asked as he was holding Ginny's hand.

"Uhh yeah…I was wondering if I could talk to you. But it can wait until tonight since your busy," He looked down at their hands.

"If it's important I can talk now" Blaise offered.

"No it can wait,"

"Alright, then I'll come by tonight."

"That's fine." Draco said as Blaise turned to Ginny. He wrinkled his nose and walked away. _Well if he's happy with the Weasley girl then I can get use to it. But God what does he see in her? _He walked back to his common room where he saw Hermione sitting on the floor with her nose in a book. Draco looked her over; her hair was falling down to the floor on one side of her face, her fingers were lightly brushing her lips as she read, then she smiled at something she was reading. His eyes then spotted the bit of cleavage that was sticking out her white t-shirt. This reminded him of the other night when he got her shirt wet. He shivered as the memory came back to him. Then he narrowed his eyes in hate, _I despise everythi_ng _about you. You're not supposed to look this way. Almost beautiful if it wasn't for your disgusting personality. I can't wait for the day I get my parents to let me leave you. If they see how unhappy we are together, they wouldn't dare keep us together. _

Hermione looked up and saw Draco glaring at her. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"I want you to leave my life,"

"If I could I would,"

"You could always jump off a high tower," Draco offered.

"And so could you," She snapped back. "Look I'm trying to read. Could you just go and admire yourself. I don't think your ego is quite big enough to cover the world yet." She said sarcastically.

"Why would I do that when I have so many that admire me already?" He smirked.

"You should really try to think of someone else besides yourself. It might do you some good."

Draco just smirked and coolly jogged up the stairs. A few hours passed as Draco was finishing up the homework he didn't finish on Friday. But then there was a knock at his door. _What the hell does she want? _He thought as he grumpily rolled off his bed. When he opened the door he saw Blaise and not Hermione. "Oh."

"Oh? Did you forget I was coming?" Blaise asked as he walked passed Draco and into the room.

"It just slipped my mind,"

"Alright." He sat down on the desk chair. "So what's up? What did you need to talk to me about?"

Draco plopped on his bed. "The woman is driving me mad,"

"Which one?"

"Joanna."

"Already?"

"I'm not going to drop her or anything. I'm hoping I can break her of her old habits,"

"Which are?"

"Well you know how she used to boss her old boyfriends around. Well she's trying to pull that shit with me. She was talking about a power struggle between us last night. What the fuck is that shit? Since when is a relationship about power?" Draco shook his head. "Anyway I'll break her of that."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm not going to give into her shit. If she wants to date me then she'll have to give up this dominatrix shit."

"Well good luck mate," Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, thanks." He then glanced at his friend. "So are you're dating that Ginny girl?"

"Yeah, I asked her out this morning."

Draco groaned. "Alrighty then."

Blaise just rolled his eyes. "Anyway I saw your dear wifey downstairs. How is she taking you with Joanna?"

"She doesn't care. Joanna doesn't like her, that's for sure." Draco put his hands behind his head.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Who knows. But when she came over, she was giving her shit," Draco smiled. But then he remembered something. "Hey, what do you know about that Kyle kid? The Slytherin in our year,"

"All I know is that he keeps to himself a lot. Doesn't know how to talk to people I guess. But on the occasions I have talked to him, he seems pretty cool. Really smart and nice. Why do you ask?"

"He was over here today, talking to Hermione. At first I thought he was spying on me for my father, even though now that I think about it, it sounds ridiculous. Anyway when I asked her what he was doing there she said they were just talking, and not about me. Plus if he was spying for my dad he wouldn't have to talk to her. The whole school knows I'm dating Joanna."

Blaise smiled. "It seems like Hermione's made a knew guy friend. Does that bother you?"

"Don't be daft. It was just weird to see her talking to a Slytherin,"

Blaise shrugged, "I wouldn't think too much into it. He probably just found it easy to talk to her since she's so nice,"

"Nice? What are you talking about! She's a bitch!"

"To you. But to everyone else she's really kind,"

"Fuck it. It doesn't matter." Draco paused for a second. "Do Weasley and Potter know you're dating Ginny?"

"Not yet. Ginny says they're really protective over her and Hermione. So they're going to be pissed that she's dating me. She told me they always get like that when she dates someone, but they eventually get over it."

"Do you think they'll get over it, seeing how you're a Slytherin and my best friend?"

Blaise shrugged. "Who knows. I don't care though. I'm with her so I'm happy."

"What about Potter? Didn't he and Ginny use to have a 'thing'?"

"How did you know about that?"

"It's the 'Boy Wonder', when he wipes his ass the whole school talks about it."

Blaise laughed, "Yeah, well Potter said it was too weird and that they were better off as friends. So that's over,"

"Well at least you're happy."

"And hopefully you'll be happy with Joanna soon."

"Lets hope so."

* * *

**A/N-** Yes another shorty. But at least I'm updatind faster right? Well hope you liked it, and thanks for the read. PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	19. Bitches and Dates

Hermione and Kyle were talking in the common room again, on Sunday. But they were once again rudely interrupted by Draco, but Joanna was with him this time. "Do you ever leave?" Joanna barked at Hermione. 

"Do you ever mind your on business?" She snapped back. Joanna just gave her a curt smile and rapt her arms around Draco. Hermione just gave her a snide look and turned back to Kyle. "What were we talking about, before the wicked witch of the west came in?"

Kyle smiled. "You were telling me about the ball you went to this summer."

"Oh yeah that." She wrinkled her nose as she remembered the events of that night.

Draco glanced over at them, then spoke to Joanna. "Why don't we just get out of here?"

"Why don't you show me your room?" Joanna asked seductively.

Draco smiled down at her, "I thought you didn't want to do that yet."

"I don't want to have sex. But there are a lot of fun things we could do." Joanna grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

"And then Ron jumped on top of him, while Harry was fighting with Blaise. It wasn't at the time, but now that I think of it, it _was_ pretty funny." She said as she watched Kyle laugh. It was funny to imagine a big fight happening in the middle of the world's highest class of wizards.

Kyle looked down at his watch, "Hey I should probably get going. I have to study for a test tomorrow." He stood up then looked down at her. "But this was fun." He smiled. "I'm not used to having someone to talk to. It feels good."

"Well my ears are always opened for you." She said as she stood up to walk him out.

"That's good to know" they walked over to the door. Hermione gave him a friendly hug goodbye. Kyle pulled away after a second, still holding onto her waist. "Hey, next weekend is a Hogsmeade trip. "Can I go with you and your friends?" he looked down and blushed a little. "I don't really have friends, so I always go by myself."

Hermione lifted up his chin by two fingers and smiled at him. "Of course you can come with us."

He gave a dazzling smile that made his bright blue-green eyes sparkle. "Thanks Hermione." He gave her another hug and then left.

Hermione was smiling to herself as she sat down by the window. _I don't get why he doesn't have any friends. He's so sweet and very easy to talk to…Plus he's very good looking. _Hermione thought back to his built body, quite like Draco's, his dark hair, and bright eyes. She found herself blushing and stopped her thinking. _I hope he'll get on well with Harry and Ron. I don't see why not though, I'm sure he'll like them. But it's Harry and Ron I'm worried about. They're not too fond of Slytherins at all…They'll just have to get over it. All they have to do is talk with him, and I know they'll like him. _Hermione sat around thinking about the next weekend, when Joanna came down the stairs.

"I see your little friend left." She sneered.

"I see you need to fix your messed up hair and your untucked blouse. Oh and you might want to wipe that smeared lip stick too. People might think you're a slut." Hermione sneered.

Joanna narrowed her eyes as she stood in front of her. "What? Jealous that a snagged your husband?"

"Not at all. He's free for the taking."

"I'm sure. Just remember he's mine. It doesn't matter that you two are married. He's mine, so don't touch him. Don't even think about him. He'll soon leave you and he'll be all to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I'm happy for you."

"I'm not joking. Don't try anything."

"I'm not a threat to you. I don't want anything to do with him. So do me a favor and leave." She pointed to the door.

Joanna huffed and walked out.

_What is with that girl? She talks as if I want him. And it sounded like she owned him or something…Whatever she can think and do as she wishes with him. It's not as if I want him in anyway. _But then Hermione's body started tingling as it was reminded of Draco pressed against her. But she shook it off. _That was nothing. Just horrible teen hormones. _

_

* * *

_**A/N-**Really short, I know you don't need to tell me...lol..Anyway thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo


	20. Hogsmeade

The next week went by rather slow for Hermione. She was constantly being harassed by Joanna and Draco, and she was trying to convince Harry and Ron to let Kyle go with them to Hogsmeade. Hanging out with Kyle was the only refuge she had all that week. So by Friday at dinner, she had had enough. Harry and Ron were once again refusing to hangout with a Slytherin. "Alright, look!" Hermione slammed her hand down on the table. "Either you two trust my judgment or I go into Hogsmeade alone with Kyle. He's a good guy, and you two should give him a chance. But I can't make you. So, if you choose not to trust him, then you are also choosing not to trust me. So what is it going to be? Are you guys really my friends and can trust me, or are you two so caught up in yourselves that you can't trust anyone who decides to trust a Slytherin?" She was sick of all this discrimination, and she wanted Harry and Ron to just trust her. 

They looked at each other, and then Ron nodded his head at Harry. "Alright, Hermione," Harry sighed. "We'll give this bloke a chance, but just one. If he does one shady thing, he's out."

She smiled, "Thanks, guys. I just know you'll love him." Then she glared at them. "But you can't be jerks and not talk to him. You have to be nice and try talking with him. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure, 'Mione," Ron said. "No worries."

The next afternoon, Kyle came to the Heads' quarters to walk with Hermione. When he knocked on the door, it wasn't Hermione that answered, but Draco. "Hello. Is Hermione around?" Kyle smiled to Draco.

Draco opened the door wider to let Kyle inside. "She's still in her room. Probably trying to cover up that ugly mug of hers," Draco sneered.

Kyle clenched his fists. "Don't," he said darkly.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows and his hands in his pockets.

"Don't insult her. You sound stupid when you do." Kyle was staring daggers at him.

Draco took a step closer to him. "I sound stupid? And how is that?"

Kyle sneered, "Because you call her ugly, when anyone with eyes can see that she's beautiful. You call her a bitch when she's the kindest person I know." Kyle also took a step closer to Draco.

Draco smirked, "You have guts." Then he narrowed his eyes. "But you should know better than to talk to me like that." He stepped closer.

Kyle smiled a true Slytherin smile. "You don't scare me. You never have." He took another step. "Don't bother her anymore."

Draco gave a laugh, "I see you fancy the Gryffindor."

"I just appreciate her kindness. She knew nothing of me, other than that I'm a Slytherin, and still she gave me a chance and befriended me." He took a step closer to him. "Something nobody _you_ value as worthy, has ever done."

Draco was about to say something else, but they were interrupted by Hermione.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked down at them from the top of the stairs. She was wearing a black tank top and a long white skirt that had slits on both sides that went up to the middle of her thighs. She looked very elegant and beautiful.

Draco didn't say anything; he just stared up at her. "Ugly, huh?" Kyle growled in his ear as he walked past him.

Draco clenched his fist and grabbed Kyle's arm, "Don't get the wrong idea, asshole," he whispered out.

Kyle just smiled and pulled his arm away from Draco's grasp. "Ready to go?" He called up to her.

"Uhh, yeah." She glanced back and forth between him and Draco. "Is everything alright?" she gestured to the both of them.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. We just had to clear a few things up, is all." He smirked at Draco and then left with Hermione.

_I hate that guy._ Draco thought as he waited by the front gates for Joanna_. Who the fuck does he think he is! He and the bitch deserve each other! _He then thought back to the room when he was looking up at Hermione and Kyle's snide comment. _That was nothing. I was just surprised to see her there is all._ "Hey, there you are!" Draco looked up and saw Joanna walking towards him. She was wearing a short skirt and a top that showed off both her cleavage and her midriff. Joanna lacked the elegance Hermione had, but she exceeded in sex-appeal.

He smiled, "I've been waiting here for you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Sorry I took so long, but I wanted to look nice."

Draco looked her over and smirked. "You look sexy," he drawled in her ear.

Harry and Ron were just introduced to Kyle, and now they weren't sure what to do.

"Uhh, so, lunch?" Harry asked.

"I could do with some food." Ron said as he glanced uncertainly at Kyle.

They went to the Stargaze Luncheon at the far side of the village. They were soon eating and talking profusely. Harry had just told Kyle about the time Hermione punched Malfoy in third year, which sent them all into fits of laughter. "Oh, man," Kyle smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to go use the loo before Harry here makes me piss my pants." He stood up as Harry and Ron laughed at his comment.

Once he was gone Hermione turned to them, "He's great, isn't he?"

Harry and Ron smiled and nodded. "Really nice and funny, too. Not something I expected from a Slytherin," Ron answered.

"Yeah, you were right, Hermione; he's cool. But what are his Slytherin mates going to think when they find out he spent his day with us?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "He doesn't really have any friends. He says it's hard for him to trust people, I guess that's why he's in Slytherin. But really I don't get why he doesn't have any friends. He's great and very good looking."

"Well, he has friends now," Harry stated.

Ron nodded in agreement, and then looked at Hermione suspiciously. "Do you fancy him?" He smiled.

Hermione blushed. "What? No. We just met! I just think he's really nice is all."

"Sure, 'Mione," Ron and Harry laughed.

"I don't like him like that… well I think I don't." Hermione wasn't so sure now.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Kyle sat down with them and looked at the blushing Hermione.

"About you," Ron smiled.

"Me? Nothing bad, I hope."

"Nope, not bad at all," Harry smiled teasingly at Hermione, who shot him a warning look. "We were just talking about how much we like you. And I was thinking that you should hang out with us from now on. That is, if you want to, of course."

Kyle beamed, "Yeah, mate, I would love to. It will be nice to have some real friends."

They finished their food and walked into the candy shop. Kyle was trying to get Hermione to try one of the sour wands, when they heard a yell. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS GIT?"

Hermione recognized the voice as Ron's. "Oh know, he's found out about Ginny and Blaise." She grabbed Kyle's hand and dragged him over to where the voice came from.

"Ron calm down." Ginny said as she held onto Blaise's hand with both of hers.

"Calm down Ginny? How can I calm down when my little sister is running around, holding hands with a Slytherin!"

Ginny looked over at Hermione for help. Hermione pointed at Kyle and mouthed 'Ron's been hanging out with a Slytherin all day'. Ginny nodded a thanks, then turned back to Ron. "You've been running around with Kyle all day! He's a Slytherin, isn't he?"

Ron looked over at Kyle, and then back at his sister and Blaise, "That's different! Kyle's my mate, not some Draco wannabe!"

Blaise started towards Ron, but Ginny stopped him and looked back at Hermione. Again Hermione mouthed to her, 'He didn't like Kyle until he got to know him today'. Getting what Hermione was implying she nodded and turned again to Ron. "You didn't even like Kyle, but when you talked to him and got to know him, you liked him. So how can you say you don't like Blaise, when you haven't even given him a chance?"

Ron looked back and forth between Kyle and Blaise. He didn't know what to say, because he knew Ginny was right. He sighed, "So what _are_ you two doing here together anyways?"

Ginny smiled and looked up and Blaise, "We're dating Ron."

Ron's face went red and he was about to reach for his wand, when a hand grabbed his. He turned around and saw that it was Draco with Joanna. "Shouldn't curse your little sisters boyfriends, you know." He smirked.

Ron yanked his hand away from Draco and lowered his wand and turned to Ginny. "We need to talk about this!"

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Alright, but not right now. When we get back to the castle, I promise we'll talk."

Ron nodded and then went over and hugged his little sister with one arm, "Just be careful alright?"

Ginny hugged him back, "Don't worry Ron, he's great I promise."

Ron pulled away and looked down at Ginny. "I hope you're right."

* * *

**A/N-** Well here's another chapter..thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	21. The End of the Trip

Ron took one last glance at Ginny and then turned away. "Smart move Weasley. We wouldn't want another episode like the one at the ball. My parents aren't here to stop us this time, you'd end up dead." Draco hissed as Joanna pressed herself to his side. 

Ron looked him in the eyes, and if Draco wasn't used to menacingly dark looks, he would have been intimidated. But still seeing this coming from Weasley was unnerving. "You better hope your friend isn't using her."

Draco shook the look off and put on a smirk. "Jealous that your younger sister found someone before you?"

The darkness in Ron's eyes faded and he looked past Draco and started walking away. "I'm just looking out for my sister. It kills me every time she gets her heart broken."

Draco was dazed as he glanced from Ron to Ginny. It shocked him that Ron had so much passion for his family, and despite the protest in his head, he respected that. "Are you just going to let him walk away?" Joanna pushed him out of his daze.

He blinked a couple of times then looked down at her, "Yeah. I am." He coughed and straightened up. "I'm here to spend time with you. I'm not going to waist my time on him."

Harry, Hermione, and Kyle followed Ron out of the candy shop. They were walking in silence for a few minutes when Ron abruptly turned around. "I think I'm just going to go back to the castle and wait for Ginny."

"Alright mate, I'll come with you." Harry walked to Ron's side. "See you guys latter." he said to Hermione and Kyle as he and Ron made their way back to Hogwarts.

"He's really worried about his sister, huh?" Kyle asked as he watched them walk away.

"Yeah." Hermione answered and followed Kyle's gaze. "I think he's worried that Blaise will turn out like Draco. You know using girls for one thing and then dropping them." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Ginny had her heart broke last summer. She was a mess, never left her room, and didn't talk to anybody. Ron was a wreck over it, cause he knew he couldn't do anything to make it go away." Hermione smiled. "He did beat the crap out of Dean Thomas though."

"Dean Thomas? I thought you guys were all still friends."

Hermione shrugged, "We're all ok with him, cause Ginny asked us to forget about it, all but Ron. But what do you expect; he took his little sisters virginity then dumped her." She slapped her hands to her mouth then looked wide eyed at Kyle. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Kyle smiled sadly, "Don't worry, even if I wanted to say anything I don't have anyone to say it to."

She let her hands drop and smiled, "Sorry, I trust you. It's just she trusted me not to say anything."

"I understand." He put his hands in his pockets. "Three Broomsticks?" He asked her as he offered her his arm.

She smile and curtsied, "Lead the way kind sir." Hermione took his arm and they walked into the Three Broomsticks. Finding seats in the back, Hermione sat down and Kyle went to get them drinks. As she was waiting, she took in her surroundings. She stopped her traveling gaze when she spotted a couple at a table in the corner, two tables away from her. It was Draco and the evil witch he called his own. He had one of his hands caressing her neck and the other was lost someplace under the table. Joanna had her head resting on his shoulder and was kissing his neck, one hand lost in his hair and the other under the table. It was obvious what their hidden hands were doing, all you had to do was look at their faces and you'd know. Hermione wrinkled her nose and looked away. _They have no class! That's so dirty and unromantic…_A glass was placed in front of her and she looked up.

"Hey." Kyle smiled a handsome smile and furrowed his eyebrows. "You look like you ate something nasty. What's wrong?" She nodded her head in the direction of the sex crazed teens. "Oh" and then it donned on him what they were doing. "Ohhhh!" He made a face, half amused half disturbed. This made Hermione laugh. Kyle smiled and then made another face. "God is she trying to suction cup herself to his neck." Hermione snorted and then laughed harder. "No really, look. She hasn't left that spot. You'd think she'd be better at these things." Hermione looked over at them. Draco was starting to look bored/annoyed and Joanna looked like a sucker fish attached to the side of a fish tank. Hermione couldn't take it any more; she turned her head and closed her eyes. "You alright?" Kyle asked her.

Hermione had her eyes clenched and she put up her finger, "Hold on one second. I'm trying to forget." she let out a laugh and tried to clamp her mouth shut again. "Oh my." She laughed again. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes. But Kyle was ready for her, he had his glass up to his face and he was sucking the side of the glass, making a good impression of the sucker fish slut. Hermione couldn't hold it in, she was laughing until tears were running down her cheeks and her stomach hurt.

Kyle put down the glass and met the annoyed gaze of Malfoy and Joanna. "Uhh…There was a drip of butterbeer running down the side." He pointed to the glass, trying to hide his laughter. This made Hermione start laughing again. Draco looked like he was going to kill them both. "What?" Kyle laughed.

"You're a jealous asshole!" Joanna pointed at him.

Kyle smiled, "Right, because you know, I've always wanted such a _classy_ looking girl, like yourself, to be suctioned to my neck."

Draco walked over to them, "Maybe you should leave." He said darkly. But once they got a glimpse of the baseball sized hicky on the side of Draco's neck, they forgot about the intimidation and started laughing again. Draco glared at them and then glanced at the mirror on the wall. He turned his neck and spotted the ridiculous hicky. He took out his wand and with a wave it was gone. He then turned his glare to Joanna, "I'm leaving."

She stood up and started to gather her things. "Wait for me."

"No. I'm going alone." He turned and he was gone. Joanna stared, confused, after him and then her gaze turned dark and she stomped after him.

Kyle and Hermione looked at each other and started laughing even harder. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was the best. You'd think Joanna would be a pro."

Kyle shook his head, "I heard she never does anything to a guy. All her boy toys have always been slaves for her; they were the one to please her. But knowing Draco, he would never play the slave to a girl. He must have talked her into it."

She smiled, "Well, I guess she's not as perfect as everyone thinks."

The day was coming to an end and it was time to leave Hogsmeade. When they got back to the castle, Kyle walked Hermione to her room. "I had fun." He smiled at her.

"Me too." Hermione smiled sweetly.

Kyle moved close to her, "Well." he smiled and leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth, not daring to kiss her full on. He pulled away and gave a sexy slanted smile and looked her in the eyes, "Goodnight." He put his hands in his pockets and strolled away.

Hermione just stood there staring after him. _What happened to Kyle being shy? _She thought. Then she slowly smiled and walked into her room.

Draco was marching around the castle looking for Blaise. He finally found him, by the main entrance, with Ginny. He grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away. "Sorry little Weasley. But I need to speak to him."

Ginny smiled, "Alright."

Draco took Blaise into an empty classroom and started pacing around the room, "She's a fake! She acts like this sex goddess, but she doesn't know what the fuck she's doing!"

"Joanna?" Blaise guessed right.

"Yeah…her." He stopped pacing. "At first you know it was fine. I had my hand between her lags and she wasn't doing anything so I put her hand on my, well you know. And like I said it was fine at first. But then, Oh god." He sat down and put his hands on his head. "She started doing these weird movements with her hand, and then she glued herself to _one_ spot on my neck, just _sucking_. It was a nightmare!" Blaise started laughing. "Shut up, it gets worse…My _darling_ wife and that _prat_ Kyle saw the whole fucking tragedy." Draco spat out. "They were laughing their asses off! I felt like a fool!"

Blaise contained his laughter, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm dumping Joanna."

Blaise nodded his head in agreement, "Of course. It was a purely sexual relationship, and if she's not good at it, then you have nothing…What are you going to do about your wife and Kyle?"

Draco sighed, "I don't know…only thing I can think of, is to try and get my sexual dignity back."

"Hmm…and you only have two ways you can do that. You could have Hermione walk in on you making a girl moan like mad or you can make Hermione moan like mad…But I think you're wasting your time. I'm sure they weren't thinking anything bad about your, well, sexuality, just Joanna's."

"Yeah…but I don't know, I still feel like I need to prove myself to them."

"Well then if I was you I'd make Hermione moan like mad." Blaise gave a Slytherin smirk. But then it faded. "No you're not aloud to do that."

"First off I would rather chop my dick off, and secondly why wouldn't I be aloud to do that?"

Blaise sighed, "Cause Ginny's my girl now, and she'd get pissed if my best friend used her best friend just to prove a point, or to get back."

Draco smirked, "Whipped."

"Don't go there. I just really like her, and don't want to fuck things up."

Ron was waiting in a chair for his sister. When she finally came into the Gryffindor common room, he called her over to him. Once she sat down he looked her in the eyes. "How do you know you can trust him?"

"There's just something about him." Ginny shrugged. "I just feel like I can trust everything about him."

"He's Malfoy's best mate. He could be just like him."

"Ron, I've talked to Blaise about Malfoy and he's thing with girls. He doesn't lead them on; he lets them know what he wants from them." Ginny smiled sadly, "He's not like Dean. He doesn't get close to you so he can have sex with you then just drop you. He tells the girls it's just about sex." She sighed, "So if he was like Malfoy, then he'd have told me up front that it was only sex. But he wants to be with me."

Ron shook his head, "But Ginny-"

"Ron!…Do you trust me?"

Ron sighed and looked at his little sister, "With my life."

"Then trust me on this…Just give him a chance. That's all I'm asking."

Ron nodded and then stood up. "I'll give him a chance. But I don't like it, not at all. One thing Ginny, if he does one thing."

"I know you'll kill him."

"Yeah. I will." Ron said seriously.

* * *

**A/N-** Hope you liked it and thank you for the read..PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	22. Breakups and Letters

Hermione was sitting on the couch, lightly touching her lips, when Draco walked into the common room. He was walking by her when he stopped to watch her; she had a smile on her face and was rubbing her bottom lip. _She looks like a lovesick mudblood. How disgusting. _"What is your problem?" Draco snapped at her. 

Hermione's smile faded and she glared at Draco, "What are you talking about?"

"You really have no taste, do you?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Are you going to tell me what you're talking about? You're making no sense."

"I'm talking about you falling for Kyle. You just had to go for the black sheep of all the Slytherin, didn't you?" _God they have to be the most nauseating couple in the world._

"I have not '_fallen'_ for Kyle. We're just friends." She snapped.

"Then why do you look like that?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Like he shagged the brains out of you?"

Hermione stood up, "Don't be absurd" she then stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

Draco just shrugged and walked up to his room. He was going to owl Joanna.

_Joanna,_

_Come to my room. I need to talk to you._

_Draco_

Draco sent it off and waited for her to come. Meanwhile Hermione was sitting at her window, thinking about everything that had happened that day, with her and Kyle. _We had a lot of fun today, and Harry and Ron seem to really like him_…_But then he kissed me…Does that mean he likes me? Or was it just a friendly kiss? Do I like him? _Hermione always imagined finding someone that would draw her in, someone that she wouldn't have to question weather or not she liked them. Kyle wasn't this guy. _But he is a really nice guy, and he is handsome, but I'm not drawn in by him…He's just a friend…Then why was I so happy about him kissing me?? God I'm so lost!_

When Joanna got there, Draco pulled her into his room. "So what was so important?" She smiled seductively and started unbuttoning her shirt.

_God she looks so hot, but I know it's all just an act. _Draco thought to himself then answered. "Keep your clothes on." He said in a demanding voice.

Joanna looked confused, "Uh, alright." She pulled her shirt together and sat on a chair by the bed.

"Look, this isn't going to work out. I don't want to see you anymore." Draco didn't sound nervous or sad or anything.

Her eye's widened and she stood up. "You're braking up with me?"

"Yeah I am."

"What?" Joanna was lost; no guy had ever broken up with her before. "Why?"

"You're just not what I expected."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't need to explain." He stated simply.

Joanna's eyes darkened, then they slowly relaxed, "Oh I see what's going on here."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do. This is about your, your _wife_." She spat out.

Draco started laughing, "Don't be ridicules."

But Joanna didn't say anything; she just stormed out of the room and went across the hall. She started banging on Hermione's door. When Hermione opened she yelled, "This is all your fault!"

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Don't act stupid. I told you to stay away from him, and you just sat there acting like you didn't care for him."

Hermione now understood whom she was talking about. She looked to Draco's room; he was leaning against the door frame and had his head in his hand shaking his head. Hermione smirked, "Well I guess there's no fooling you." Draco snapped his head up. And stared at Granger.

"Ha! So you admit it." She pointed her finger in Hermione's face.

"Yep, I just couldn't keep my hands off him. Sorry." Hermione was saying all this in sarcasm, but Joanna was too dense to catch it. Joanna screamed in frustration and pulled out her wand, and sent a spell straight for Hermione. But she was too fast for the mad ex-girlfriend and dogged the spell and sent her own spell, which hit Joanna square in the face. Clusters of zits were forming all over her face. "Now your outside matches your insides." Hermione stated smugly. Joanna felt her face and her eyes lit up in horror and she ran out of the room. Hermione smiled to herself and was about to turn into her room but stopped when she heard clapping, coming from Malfoy.

"Impressive Granger. I guess you can hold your own." He smirked. She just sneered at him and walked back into her room. A few minutes later there was knocking on her door, "Granger open up!"

"What do you want?" She snapped open the door.

"Are parents are coming next Hogsmeade weekend." He held up a letter.

"What? But that's next weekend." She grabbed the letter. "I wonder what they want."

"I guess will just have to see." Draco snatched the letter back and walked out of the common room.

* * *

**A/N- **So sorry it took me so long to update, but I didn't have a computer for awhile. Now I'm back and I plan on writing a lot more, well as much as I can. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! XoXo 


	23. Lunch Time Passion

The following week pasted by way too fast for Hermione and Draco, and soon it was the weekend. Hermione was standing in front of her full-length mirror, examining her outfit. She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. She had her hair swept up and she had on light make-up. Hermione wanted to look nice for her parents, and she did. There was a knock on her door, "There here." Draco informed her, before walking away. She took one last glance in the mirror and walked out of her room. The Malfoys and her parents were talking merrily with Draco as she descended the stairs. 

"Hermione, darling! You look fantastic." Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

Hermione gave a tight smile, "Thank you." Hermione caught Draco's eye, he was watching her. Once she joined them, she asked, "So what's this about?"

"What we can't check up with our children?" Her mother smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"We thought we'd all catch lunch in town." Lucius stated.

"Yes, so lets get on with it." Todd smiled as he led Hermione out of the room.

They all headed into Hogsmeade and went into The Three Broomsticks. Choosing a table at the far corner of the room, the four parents took their seats, leaving only two seats left for Hermione and Draco. _Great I have to sit next to her…_Draco complained in is head. "What can I get for you?" Madam Rosemerta asked them.

As Rosemerta walked away with their orders, Narcissa smiled across at Hermione and Draco, "They do look lovely together don't they?"

"Yes, a very handsome couple." Lucius stated.

They glanced at each other, but looked away quickly. "So how are things going?" Todd asked. "Have you come to terms with your marriage? All the adults seemed to lean forward in their seats, anticipating their answer.

"No we haven't." Draco said bluntly. They all leaned back in their seat in disappointment.

"We're miserable." Hermione said sadly. "Can't we just call this whole thing off?"

"No. We can't!" Todd said, and Lucius nodded his head in agreement.

"Have you two even tried to get along?" Lynn asked. She didn't need them to answer, just by looking at their faces she could tell they haven't, she let out a sigh. 

"It's pointless Mother." Hermione said, "We have too much of a bad history together. I could never fall in love with someone like him."

Draco glanced angrily at her, _she'd be lucky to fall for someone like me. _"And I couldn't fall for her, or be attracted to her for that matter." He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"Now you two are being ridiculous. Draco is a very handsome, respectable young man. And Hermione is a very beautiful, intelligent young lady. You're just holding yourselves back. If you two never had your memories wiped, you'd have no problems falling in love." Narcissa looked at them intensely.

"Well it happened, and will never know what that would have brought on. So that's irrelevant." Hermione barked out.

"Hermione-" Todd started.

"No Dad! I'm tired of this. You stuck me in a marriage I never wanted to be in. Now because of that I'll never be able to fall in love and have a family." Hermione started crying. "It's just not fare! If we don't love each other, you shouldn't force us to be with each other."

Draco was just watching her in surprise. He couldn't believe she was standing up to them like this. There was so much pain and passion in her eyes. "But you can find love, and you can have a family, if only you'd try." Narcissa exclaimed.

"I shouldn't have to force myself! I've always imagined I would marry someone that gives me butterflies every time I'm around them and who could make me smile with just a glance. I want to find that person, but now I can't, and it's not fair. God, it's not fair!" She started crying harder.

"Honey, if you'd just let yourself-" Todd began.

"No dad! I've had enough." She stood up and walked out.

An hour later, when Draco walked into the common room, he saw Hermione curled up in front of the fire. She was just staring fixedly into the fireplace. Draco took a seat across from her. "That was some speech you gave back there." He said softly.

Hermione glanced over at him and looked back at the fire. "Yeah, well, it was pointless. They're never going to let us separate." Her voice had lost all the passion it held just an hour ago. "I give up."

"What?!" Draco asked in surprise.

"I'm tired Malfoy. I'm tired of thinking about what I can never have. I feel so numb now. If we're stuck together, then there's nothing to change that." Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek.

"We could find away to change their minds."

She gave a dry laugh, "If they don't care that we don't love each other, and they don't care if we find love. Then I don't think anything will change their minds."

Draco never felt this miserable. "What if we try and fall in love with someone? If we're both in love with someone else, then they'll have to let us get divorced" He suggested.

"Do you really believe that?" Hermione said skeptically. "I think they'd just get pissed and try and ruin our lover's reputations as well as our own. I wouldn't want to put anyone I love in that situation. Would you?"

"No I wouldn't. And you're right, knowing my parents that's exactly what they'd do."

"You're actually agreeing with me on something?"

"Yeah well, we're in this together aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So what did you and the parents talk about after I left?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you know, they were just trying to convince me to fall for you. Oh and you wouldn't _believe_ what our mothers wanted to know." Draco scrunched his face up in repulsion as her remembered.

"What?"

"They wanted to know when we were going to make them grandparents."

"What!? Are they daft? We just got done telling them we hated each other." Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah well, they're fixed on making this work."

"It shouldn't be about what they want."

"No it shouldn't."

Draco and Hermione both went to bed early that night. While lying in bed Hermione was sorting through her thoughts. _I can't believe how uncaring our parents are. If I was them I'd want my children to have love in their lives. But no, they only care about appearances…Malfoy, he was decent tonight, it surprised me…_She then drifted off to sleep.

_I didn't know Granger could feel so passionate. I thought she was all about studies and that's it, a no feeling bookworm. But today…she had such fire in her eyes. I still don't know what to think of it all…She said she's giving up. But I don't want her to. If we fight it together, we might have a chance to get out of this…I guess it wouldn't be too bad to work against our parents together. _

* * *

**A/N-**So what did you think?? I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!!! XoXo 


	24. Denial

During the next week, Draco noticed a change in Hermione. She seemed to have a lot on her mind and didn't talk much to anyone. Even when Draco insulted her, she would just tell him to sod off. He found this quite boring. She was now even more pathetic then Draco had already thought she was. One night in particular really got to him. It was their turn to patrol the halls and as usually they split up and planned to meet in the middle so to report any mischief to Professor Snape. It was the end of their walkthrough and Draco was waiting for Hermione, who had yet to show. He was beginning to get impatient and was about to leave for his Professors office without her, when he heard laughing coming from around the corner. He walked towards the sound, getting ready to have some fun with whom ever was out of bed, he loved the rain of power he had over the other students. But when he rounded the corner he was caught off guard when he saw that Hermione was already there, with two sixth year Slytherins he recognized as trouble makers. He stopped behind a suit of armor, curious on how she would handle this. Hermione said something to the boys, that Draco couldn't hear, and the boys just gave wicked grins and toward over Hermione. They took one step closer to her which made her take three steps back from them, causing her to trip over one of the statues. She fell backwards and her skirt rose very high, almost allowing them to see everything her skirt hid. Hermione winced in pain and the two sixth years whistled as their eyes roamed over her exposed thighs. "Now I wonder what kind of panties a Head Girl wears?" One boy chuckled to the other. 

"Only on way to find out." The second boy wiggled his eyebrows. They just took their first step forward when a rough hand grasped both their shoulders and through them to the ground. With wide eyes they both looked up to find Malfoy glaring down at them. "Draco..Uhh…we were just-"

"I know what you where _just _doing." He snapped in a sharp voice.

One of the boys stood up. He smiled, "Come on man she's just a Gryffindor." Then he smirked. "Plus I thought we'd be doing you a favor. I heard you can't stand your dirty wife."

In a flash of anger Draco had the boy by the collar and slammed him against a wall. "Know what I can't stand more then my smart ass wife?" Draco slammed him against the wall once more. "Guys that think they can do what ever they want to a girl, just because they can over power them." Draco then pushed him as hard as he could, sending him crashing to the ground next to his friend. "Get the fuck out of here!" They got up and ran towards the dungeons. He then glared down at Hermione, who hadn't moved from where she had fallen. "Go to the common room." He said angrily. She didn't argue, in fact she didn't say anything. Draco went to Snape's office and gave his report, leaving out what had just happened, Draco would deal with them his own way. Once he got back to the common room he found Hermione sitting quietly on the couch. He stormed over to her, gripping her arm tightly and yanked her up. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He said with rage. "You didn't even _try_ to use your wand. You just sat there looking vulnerable!" She still said nothing, which only angered him more. He shoved her back down on the couch. He turned around and frustratingly ran his hand through his hair. He then whipped back around and yelled. "You've been acting like a zombie all week!" he paused, and then went on. "Do you have any idea what they could have done to you if I hadn't shown up?"

A tear ran down Hermione's face and she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I was just shocked. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before." She said in a low voice.

Malfoy let out a sigh and crashed down onto the couch across from her. "What's been up with you lately?" He thought about his own question for a second. "Does this have anything to do with what you said after we met with are parents last week? About how you're giving up on fighting them?" She didn't have to answer; he could see it on her face. That was exactly the reason she had been acting so out of it. "If it's bugging you so much, then why give up?"

"What choice do I have? They'll never listen. We're going to be stuck together forever."

Malfoy gave a frustrated sigh. "You're pathetic." He snapped. "Just because you can't find an answer to your problems in a book, you give up." He glared at her. "You make me sick."

Hermione's head shot up and she glared right back at him. "I don't see you fighting too hard. You hardly said a damn thing last weekend." She snapped. "And you call me pathetic. Why don't you look at yourself when say some of those things, because I don't see you doing anything about it."

His blood was boiling at her words. "If I remember correctly _I_ suggested that we work together to find away out of this. But_ you're_ the one who said you're just giving up. You think a solution is just going to come to you? Things don't work that way my ignorant _wife_!! But fine if you just want to give up, I guess we'll be stuck together. One big happy fucking family!" He went raging past her, when her hand caught his arm. He stopped and glared at her.

She let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What?" He was beyond confused. _Bipolar bitch_. He thought to himself.

"You were right, what you said the other night, we're in this together." She let go of his arm. "It wouldn't be fair for me to just give up."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should work together on this. You're right, it's a good idea."

"Fine. Just as long as you stop being so fucking spaced out. You really could have gotten hurt back there."

Hermione nodded her head ashamed. "Thanks for helping me. I was really surprised when you did."

Draco was taken aback by that. _Why would that surprise her? Sure I don't like her, and I've bulled her a lot. But I'm not sick enough to go that far…But I guess I'm not really surprised she thinks that of me. _He was pissed at her again. He glared at her and turned around to leave.

Hermione was the one confused now. She entangled her hand to the back of his shirt, stopping him from leaving. "What did I say?" She asked.

He hesitated before he answered. He looked out in front of him. "Do you really think I would sit around and let a girl get attacked by a couple of dickhead guys?" he was trying to hold back his anger.

Hermione's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on his shirt. "No I-"

"Then why were you so surprised that I helped?" He snapped.

"I was surprised that you helped _me_ period."

"I might think you're a no personality book warm, with loser friends, who thinks about nothing but studies, and who needs to get a life, and-"

"I get the picture." She interrupted.

"But I wouldn't do _that_. Or stand around and let that happen. Not because it's you, but because it's sick."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his back. "I'm sorry…I guess you're not as evil as I thought you were."

Draco closed his eyes as the warmth of their closeness washed over him. He then remembered the incident last month with the cold water he had pored on her sleeping form, exposing her through her white shirt. And then when he had her pressed against the wall as he tried to take the glass she was trying to throw at him out of her hand. He suddenly pulled away from her. "I'm going to bed."

"Are you still mad?" Hermione asked confused.

"…..No." Was the last thing he said before he shut his bedroom door. He crashed onto his bed and stared at his bedroom door. _How is it that she can get me so worked up? Not just my emotions, but my body too…There's not one thing about her that I like…Well nothing personality wise…What is it going to be like working against our parents with her? I guess time will tell…_

_He must still be mad. _Hermione thought as she lay in her bed. _I didn't mean it to come out that way. But I guess I understand why he would be mad. I'd be mad too if someone thought so badly of me…well Draco thinks really badly of me, but he would never think I'd hurt anyone or anything like that…I hope he still wants to fight our parents together? I'll have to ask him tomorrow…_

The next morning was Saturday and Hermione was the first one up. She showered and then grabbed a book so she could read as she waited for Malfoy, determined to talk to him about last night. Draco woke an hour after Hermione did and headed for the shower. Once he was done he made his way out, so to find Blaise. But was stopped by Hermione's voice. "Can I talk to you?" She asked timidly.

"About what?" he said with frustration.

"Are you still mad about last night?"

"No."

"Really? Because you left so quickly I thought you must be-"

"I said I'm not mad."

"Alright…Well then I also wanted to ask you when you wanted to talk about how we're going to get this divorce."

"We'll talk later. I have plans." With that he left.

Hermione sighed and leaned back in irritation. She was about to go upstairs to get her homework when there was a knock at the door. When she answered it she saw Ginny holding hands with Blaise. "Hey!" Ginny said as she walked past Hermione. "I wanted to see you and Blaise wanted to talk to Malfoy, so we thought we'd come and see you two."

Hermione shut the portrait door and said, "We'll you actually just missed Malfoy."

"Really, did he say where he was going?" Blaise asked.

"Like he would tell me that. He just said he had plans and left."

"Plans? Huh…" Blaise puzzled.

"It was probably just an excuse to leave. We got into another fight last night. He was really pissed."

"I should go find him." Blaise turned to Ginny and kissed her goodbye.

After Blaise left Hermione said, "It's so weird seeing you two together, but I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. It's hard though, him being a Slytherin and all."

"I bet."

"So what happened with you and the hubby?" Ginny sat down.

Hermione sighed and sat next to her. She told her all about last night, starting with how he rescued her and ending with how pissed he was that she thought he was that evil. "And this morning when I asked when he wanted to talk about our plans to convince our parents to let us split, he just left. So I think he's still really mad."

"Wow…You know Blaise has told me a lot o about Malfoy. He really doesn't seem like such a bad guy." The Ginny started giggling.

"What?"

"Well Blaise said he thinks you're perfect for Malfoy."

"What?! Is he daft? Malfoy hates me!"

"Well he told me how Draco wants a girl that's sophisticated and how he's tired of sluts and brainless twits. And since you match that so well he thinks you'd be good for him. But Draco won't see it, because of your past together."

"Well Blaise couldn't be more wrong. Sure he doesn't like me cause of everything from the past few years, but it's more then that. He hates my personality and everything else about me."

"I don't know…I would just be curious to see what would happen if you guys started fresh."

"Ginny, nothing would come of it. He has his opinion of me and I have mine of him."

Blaise had been looking for Draco for about a half an hour before he found him outside with two Slytherins he recognized as sixth years. Blaise walked towards them, and then he saw Draco punch one of the boys, sending him to the floor. Blaise ran towards them. When he reached them, Draco was fighting with both of them on the ground. He pulled Draco off the younger boys, who took the advantage to run away. "What has gotten into you?" Blaise asked as he held Draco from behind as he struggled to get free. He finally calmed down and Blaise released him. "What was that all about?"

Draco told him about how they cornered Hermione and were about to lift up her skirt and do only God knows what to her, and how he stopped them. "I fucking hate guys like that. And Hermione, she just sat there, she didn't go for he wand or anything."

"Wait, why would she not try and fight them?"

Draco sighed, "She was scared. And she said nothing like that ever happened to her. I guys she was scared stiff or some shit like that."

"So is that what you two fought about last night?" Draco looked at him questionably. "I went by your place looking for you with Ginny. She was there and told us how you just left and that she thought you where still pissed about a fight you two had."

Draco sighed, "I'm not mad about that anymore. I just needed to get away."

"Get away, to find those guys?"

"No, I just ran into them when I was walking."

"So what you thought you'd just start fighting them?"

"It wasn't like that. They thought that I pulled them away from her just for show. So she wouldn't tell or some shit like that. And they were trying to be all friendly with me and asking about the shit I've done to her. It fucking pissed me off, and I just couldn't stop myself."

"Why would they ask something like that?"

"I don't know. But it seems that they're really interested in getting to her." Draco frowned.

Blaise smirked, "You seem really worried about her."

"I'd be worried if it was any girl." Draco snapped.

"So it has nothing to do with her?"

"Of course not! Nothings changed."

"I see…So what exactly did you two fight about, just the typical shit?"

"No. She said she was shocked that I would help her from not getting touched by those guys. As if I'm some sort of sick pervert that would find something like that amusing…It just really pissed me off that anyone would think something like that about me."

"Well it's not like she knows a lot about you. I mean she knows that you're an ass to her, and she know what everyone says about you, that you use girls just for sex. Is it really that surprising that she thinks that?"

"But it's not like I trick girls into having sex with me. I let them know first that it's just sex. So I'm not using them. We use each other."

"Yeah but other people don't know that, they just know what they see."

Draco sighed, "What does it matter anyway? I already said I wasn't mad about that anymore."

"Then why did you need to get away from her so fast?"

"I don't know…I just couldn't be around her at the moment. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nope, there's nothing wrong with that, if that's all there is to it, that is." Blaise raise an eyebrow.

"What else would it be?"

"Well maybe you're realizing that maybe she's not as bad as you've always thought she was, and maybe you realize that you might be able to get along with her if you actually tried."

"Well I don't want to try. It's not worth it."

"It could be."

"Just forget it. Things will never change."

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!!!XoXo 


	25. The Plan Starts

Ginny was starting to wonder whether Blaise had found Draco or not and if she should just go back to her dorm, when the portrait door swung open and she and Hermione turned around and saw the boys strolling in. Ginny stood up and walked over to Blaise. "I thought you forgot about me." She said before kissing him. 

"Never." He smiled. "Just talking with my friend here." He slapped Draco on the back.

"How's it going Draco?" Ginny asked with a hesitant smile.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. Grunted, and then walked upstairs and shut his bedroom door. Hermione sighed and looked up at Blaise from her seat. "He's still mad then?"

"Not about what you think. But I wouldn't worry about it."

"What is he upset about?" Ginny asked.

Blaise gave a sideways glance at Hermione, who was lost in thought, then whispered to the girl on his arm. "I'll tell you later."

"We should get going Hermione. See you at dinner?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." Hermione waved them off as she leaned into her chair.

A few hours later Draco glanced out of his bedroom door to see if Hermione was still in the common room. He didn't see her and made his way to the portrait door. Then he jumped as a voice from the shadows called his name. "Hermione?"

"Can we talk?" She asked as she walked into the fire light.

Draco sighed and put his hands into his pockets. "Right now?"

"Yes."

He sat down by the fire. "Fine talk."

"I think I've come up with away for us to get a divorce."

Draco straightened up. "How?"

Hermione sat across from him. "Well first I thought about telling them that I was pregnant with another mans baby, then they would let us get divorced and when they found out I wasn't pregnant it would already be to late. But they would probably suspect that as being a lie and make me take a pregnancy test."

Draco smirked. "That's too bad. I would have loved to see the look on their faces when their precious Hermione tells them she's really a slut."

Hermione gave a slight smile, "I would've liked to have seen that to."

He was surprised at this. "Don't you like being perfect in their eyes." He said with malice.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't know anything at all about what I like and dislike. Do you really think I, or anyone for that matter, would like to be seen as all good and nice? The expectations are too high. It's too much to handle. I'm just like every other teenage girl out there." Draco just stared at her, unable to think of anything to say. She sighed and shook her head. "Let's just get back to my plan. I was thinking the instead of trying to find ways to show them how much we don't want to be together, we could find away to turn them against each other. Make it so they don't want anything to do with each other. You know, turn them against themselves."

"That's a very viscous, disgraceful, devious plan, and I love it. But it won't work."

"And why not?"

"Because my parents and yours are best friends. They went to school together, they had a double wedding, and our mothers even planned it so they'd be pregnant around the same time. They are too close; they know every bad trait, every personality flaw. They would sniff out what we were doing in no time."

Hermione was baffled, "How do you know all this?"

"My parents told me all this stuff shortly after they told me we were married."

"Why was I never told?" she said softly.

"Because your parents know how much you hate my parents."

"But you hate my parents-"

Draco cut her off sharply. "No I don't. I've never said a bad thing about your parents. It's you I don't like, not them."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She always assumed Malfoy disliked her parents as much as she disliked his. But now that she thought about it, it was true, he never even mentioned her parents. "Sorry. Sorry for assuming things about you. I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did.

"Whatever it's fine. We just need to come up with another plan."

"The only other thing that I could come up with was for us both to find someone else to marry. If we both came to them saying we were in love with some else, someone we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with, there's no way they'd say no."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. If they know we're not in love and they're still forcing this on us, I doubt they'd change their minds just because we wanted to be with someone else. They'd say no."

"We won't let them say no. We'll tell them that no matter what we're going to be with that person. Even if it means having affairs with them. Both of our families are big social icons. I doubt they would want such a big scandal to get out."

Draco sat back and thought about all this for a few minutes. "You know this might actually work. But I don't have anyone I want to marry, do you?"

"Well no. But it wouldn't have to be a real marriage. If we could just get a friend to go along with it, it should work. Once the divorce is final we wouldn't have to marry anyone, and now that we are old enough to know what we are doing, there would be know way that they could force us to remarry after they find out it's all a scam."

"But that still leaves the question on who we get to go along with it. I really doubt we could use a friend. I mean think about it, your two closest guy friends are Wonder Boy and Weasel, I'm sure your parents would have noticed if you were in love with one of them. Plus everyone knows you three are more like family then anything else. And I don't really have any friends who are girls," Draco smirked. "Well not if you don't count friends with benefits that is."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust, but ignored it. "That's true I wouldn't be able to use Harry or Ron, but I'm sure I could bribe someone into it. And I doubt any of your sluts-"

"Hey their not sluts," Draco smirked. "Sluts get paid. They do it for free, so their more like charity givers."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you out. You're the most desired guy at school, you won't have a problem."

"Am I?" Draco leaned forward and said in a heavy voice. "Does that mean you desire me?"

"I will hurt you." Hermione growled.

Draco laughed, "Calm down I was only joking. But it is kind of ironic that the only girl in school I can't have, and don't want to have, is my own wife."

Hermione smiled, "Just more proof that this marriage would never work. There isn't even a sexual attraction."

Draco thought to himself for a second. "You're a virgin aren't you?" he gave a wicked smile.

"What?" Hermione blushed. "We should get back to the plan."

"You know all the guys at school have been wondering how goody-goody our head girl really is."

"You boys should think more about your studies and less about sex."

He ignored her and went on. "I mean it's weird to think that you would be anything else_ but_ a virgin. So tell me?"

"This is ridiculous; we should be talking about the plan."

"Just tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" She damned in an irritated voice.

"Just curious. So tell me."

"Forget it."

"Nope I can't. Now that it's in my mind I just have to know."

"Since when do you care what I have and have not done?"

"Like I said it's just curiosity. Plus it's not like being a virgin is a bad thing and it's only bad to have sex when you sleep around with everyone and treat it like its game."

"Like you do?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm not as bad as you think. I don't sleep with every girl. There _are _other things you can do besides sex."

"Why are we talking about this? Can't we just go back to the divorce?"

"Why is it so hard to tell me?"

"Since when have I ever told you anything?"

"Good point. But still I want to know."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Like I said before, a lot of people, girls included, have thought about that question. I can't really explain why, but people just want to know."

"Well people should mind their own business."

"People can't help themselves."

"Well they should try!" She snapped.

Draco leaned back with a smirk, but then something dawned on him. "You're not a virgin are you?"

"What? Why would you-"

"You wouldn't be making such a big deal about it if you were. You have had sex haven't you? That's why you don't want to talk about it; you don't want people to know."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was true, she wasn't a virgin. But the only one she had ever told was Ginny and that was right after it had all happened. She sighed, "Why couldn't you have just left it alone?"

Draco was speechless; it was so hard to think of Hermione as sexually active. "So I'm right?"

Hermione leaned in her chair; she was baffled on how this conversation had led to this. She never talked to Draco about anything that had to do with her personal life. "Yes you're right. But I swear if you tell anyone about this I'll…I'll forget about the plan and you'd be stuck married to me forever."

"Like I would talk about you." He smirked. "So all those times you gave me shit for sleeping around; you have done the same thing."

"Don't be absurd. I've only been with one person."

"So who's the unfortunate Hogwarts student that had to go through that? It was the Weasel wasn't it?"

"No one you know."

"No wait it was that Kyle guy wasn't it?"

"I told you, you wouldn't know him."

"I'm sure I would've seen him around."

"No you wouldn't have. Because he doesn't go here-"

"Victor Krum!"

"No you fool, it was a muggle!" Hermione was so irritated she could have clawed out Draco's eyes with a blunt spoon.

"So...how is it that the whole school doesn't know about this. No secrets are safe at Hogwarts."

"Because only one other person knows about it, and I would like to keep it that way Malfoy."

"Why? It's not like it's a big deal. In fact I think a lot of the guys would be happy to hear that."

"It's just something I rather not talk about. It didn't exactly turn out great."

"How do you mean?"

"Not that you care Malfoy, but I was tricked. I was tricked into thinking someone was in love with me and then after he got what he wanted he left me stranded at a hotel an hour away from my house and with no money. Alright now you know. Are you satisfied now!?" She picked up her cloak and stormed out of the common room.

Draco sat there for a second just staring at the place Hermione was sitting. Then he shook his head and ran after her. The corridors were dark; the only means of light were the candles on the walls. He saw her cloak disappear around a corner and he sped up. When he got to her he grabbed her by her arm to stop her. She whipped around; he could tell that she was angry and that she was forcing herself not to cry. "I didn't know. I thought it wasn't going to be a big deal. I shouldn't have pushed you about it."

"Stop acting like you care. Just last night you were yelling and bitching at me. So don't pretend like you're sorry."

Draco ran his hand through his hair as he stood there uncomfortably, "Look I have respect for women, I told you last night that I don't think girls should be pushed around or used. So I do feel bad for pushing it." When Hermione didn't say anything he went on. "Look it's time for dinner, how about after we eat we go back to the room and go back to talking about the plan, and we'll just forget this ever happened."

"That's not so easy for me. I don't like the fact that you know this about me. Plus you'll probably tell all your friends and-"

"I'm not going to say anything alright? Like I said I'll just forget it ever happened. So after dinner back to the plan ok?"

"Whatever." She yanked her arm away from him and left for dinner.

_What a mess. _Draco thought to himself as he to went to dinner.

"How's it going?" Ginny asked as Hermione took a seat next to her. Ginny saw Hermione's face and placed a hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

Hermione told Ginny everything. "I shouldn't have let him provoke me."

"Well it really is something people talk about. I mean you're the perfect student and gorgeous. So they know that you can get a guy, but they don't know if you are too much of a good girl to actually do it. I understand his curiosity, but he shouldn't have pushed it."

"There's nothing to do about it now. I can't take it back."

When Draco sat next to Blaise, he didn't say anything; he just started loading his plate with food. Blaise looked over at him with interest. "What's up with you? Hermione do something to piss you off again?"

"I did something to piss her off."

"Isn't that usually something that brings joy to your heart?"

"I just wasn't expecting it to turn out the way it did."

"What happened?"

"She let something slip out that she's been hiding from everyone and I don't know it was something she really didn't want anyone to know about."

"So now you feel bad?"

"I guess so."

After dinner was over, Hermione and Draco went back to talking about the big divorce plan. "There's really nothing else to discus. At least not until we both have someone to go along with the plan." Hermione said in an off voice.

"Alright, then I guess we'll make plans after we find our people."

"Fine." Hermione said, then she started walking up the stairs.

"Hey." Draco yelled after her. "Sorry."

Hermione just looked at him for a few seconds before she went to her room and shut the door.

**

* * *

A/N-** Sorry for such a long wait. Not my fault though, the site wouldn't let me upload anything and I sent them an email and it's taken them this long to respond and fix the problem with my account. But on a lighter note, I have big plans for this story an I finally have an I dea on what's really going to happen. So more updates should be expected. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, a lot of talking going on. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!! XoXo 


	26. One Down and One More To Go

Two weeks had passed and Hermione and Draco had yet to think of anyone to go along with their plans. And after a particularly long day, frustration had brought Hermione storming out of the castle with the need of the cold air on her face. She was marching down the lawn thinking about not thinking when someone grabbed her arm softy. It was Kyle.

"Oh hey," she sighed.

"Harry, Ron, and I haven't seen you around lately." He frowned.

"Yeah I know, I've been…distracted." She hadn't told any of her friends the plans her and Draco made yet.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you can find someone who wants to pretend they want to marry me," she muttered to herself, but Kyle heard.

"What are you talking about?" He asked utterly perplexed.

Hermione sighed heavily and leaned against a tree. She then looked up into his eyes and told him all about their plans for deceiving their parents. When she was done she knew it was all a hopeless effort.

"I don't get it. Why not get a divorce yourselves? You're both seventeen, that's of age for wizards."

"First off we're legally wed in both wizarding and muggle worlds, so I would still need to wait until I'm eighteen. But none of that matters. Our parents would never allow it."

"And why do you need their permission?"

"Kyle you don't understand, both our families are powerfully influential wizards, they would destroy our reputations. We would never be able to get a job, and they wouldn't support us. We'd have no means of taking care of ourselves. And they would make sure no wizards or witches would ever want to associate with us," she said miserably.

"I don't understand why they're so adamant that you two stay together." He shook his head.

"They're convinced that we're a perfect match, despite our protest and obvious distaste for each other, and they are determined to bind our two _great _families once and for all."

"Leave it to you high class purebloods to still believe in arranged marriages," he joked, not able to completely hide the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah…" was all she said. They didn't say anything for awhile, just watched as the sun descended from the sky.

"Well I should get going." Hermione said and pushed herself away from the tree.

As she was walking away Kyle couldn't help being sucked into her broken spirit. He jogged after her, "Wait up. I'll do it."

"Do what?" She asked exasperatingly as she turned to face him again.

"I'll be the guy. If it will help you get out of this, then I'll do it."

Hermione was shocked as realization hit her. Kyle was willing to go along with their little scam. "Kyle I don't know…"

"What's not to know?"

"It's just, you know, not going to be real, we wont really be together…Just pretend," she answered sadly as she blushed. Hermione has been questioning herself if Kyle liked her more then a friend. She didn't want to lead him on or give him forged hope.

Kyle understood her reasoning right away. "I know it won't be real." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "I'm not going to make this more then what it is." He gestured between the both of them.

"Promise?" She looked into his blue/green eyes, her own soft brown eyes pleading.

"Promise," he smiled and pulled her into a big bear hug.

Hermione buried her face into his shirt. _I'm always so comfortable around him. He's been a good escape for me this last month… _"Thank you Kyle, for everything," she smiled.

"Anything," he whispered into her hair. "You gave me a life… Thanks to you I have friends and I'm not so lonely anymore."

Her smile broadened and she tightened her arms around him.

Draco was sitting by the fire in the Heads common room. He had his elbows on his knees and his hands were tangled in his hair as he faced the floor with his eyes closed. He was trying to rack his brain for the hidden girl that would solve all of his problems. And even though he could have any girl he wanted, there was a dilemma. He knew whomever he picked out of his handful of '_acquaintances' _they would fall for real, and he didn't want to lead them to any false expectations. So he sat there miserably preparing to face defeat when he felt a warm hand resting on his shoulder. Draco looked up and pulled his shoulder away abruptly when his eyes met Hermione's.

"Sorry." She held the hand that was just resting on him, against her chest with her other hand. "I thought you fell asleep…Thought I'd wake you," she mumbled.

He grumbled, "Wasn't a sleep, thinking." He sighed and sat up straight, "Any progress?" He asked, not expecting her answer to be any different from all the other times he had asked, as he tried to hide the distaste in his eyes.

She smiled triumphantly, pleased that she finally had made progress. "As a matter of fact I have."

Draco perked up. "Oh yeah, who?"

"Kyle." She answered complacently; Hermione knew Draco didn't like Kyle.

"That would never work, pick someone else." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the sofa.

Hermione was confused, "Why not?"

"For starters, no one would ever believe that you left me for that jackass." Hermione laughed humorously at his smugness and rolled her eyes. "And secondly, the guy probably thinks your really hooking up with him, God knows he would love that." Draco looked her over. "He's daft really."

"You're wrong. I explained everything to him. He knows it's not real."

"Just don't come bitching to me when he begs you to stay with him in the end."

Hermione smirked, "I never come to you with my problems, you-"

He cut her off, "I'm serious Hermione. The guy might say he gets the picture, but I see through him, I see what flashes across his face when he looks at you."

Hermione blushed but quickly pushed it aside. "What about you, any luck?"

Draco griped, "No."

"This is never going to work unless we both have partners." She sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, I know Hermione. You don't need to tell me."

* * *

**A/N- **BOO!! Ha! Scared you guys didn't I? I bet you thought I wasn't going to write anymore...Well I am, and I do plan on finishing this story up, but school has been taking up ALL of my time. But last night I decided to reread this story and when I finished I wrote about two and half pages of notes of ideas I have for the story...I know this is a very short chapter for such a long wait, but I had classes today and a whole lot of studying to do, so this is all I can get done today, and I thought instead of waiting until I can write more to post this I would post it now, you guys have waited to long as it is. But don't worry it wont be so long a wait this time, my classes are starting to slow down and I left my job, their scum D, so I'll have more time now...So sorry for the wait, trust me it's been killing me that I haven't had time to do this...Anyway I hope you like this short little piece, Thanks for reading and PLEASLE REVIEW!!!XoXo 


	27. Ready To Go

A week had passed since Kyle agreed to help Hermione out and Draco still couldn't think of a girl to ask. One day when he was sitting outside by the lake going over the list of girls he knows for what seemed like the millionth time. But it end with the same results, all the girls he knew were girls that would fall for him if he acted like their boyfriend. While he was staring out across the lake thinking that they better come up with a different scheme he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Blaise walking up to his side. "Still nothing?" Blaise asked.

"You'd think out of all the girls that I know that I could think of one, but it's useless." Draco stated in defeat.

"I guess that's what you get for being so damn popular." Blaise smirked at his friend. Draco didn't say anything just shot Blaise a dejected look. "Come on man I'm sure something will come to you."

"Yeah something did and its not working, as you can see. By this rate I'll be Mr. _Hermione Granger_ for the rest of my life."

Meanwhile Hermione was in the library writing feverishly in a notebook, She heard the chair next to her slide and she looked up to see Kyle. "Hey I've been looking for you." He looked down at the page of notes. "What are you doing? Studying?"

"No not studying I've come up with a plan for when we start 'dating'."

"A plan?"

"Yes. As you know we need it to look real, even to the other students. So I've thought of dates and little things like holding hands and-" She stopped when she heard Kyle laughing. "What?" She asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just like you to _plan _dating someone."

"But this is different-" Hermione started defensively.

"Look," Kyle reached over and took away her notebook. "It's dating, not some complex potion you need to plan for. The only way we're going to make this believable is if you through this away," He held up the notebook then tossed it into a near by garbage bin. Hermione stood up to fetch it but he stopped her. "And act naturally."

Hermione sighed and sat back. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." He smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please don't let it go to your head." She said sarcastically with a smile.

"Well seeing how you have no more notes to take, how about coming with Harry, Ron, and I? It happens to be nice outside, if you haven't noticed. Hermione agreed and the four of them spent the rest of the day outside.

At dinner Draco was brought out of his thoughts when Blaise called him. "I've found a solution to your problem." He said unhappily.

Draco perked up, "You have? Really? Who?"

"Not here. Come with me to the library when you're done eating."

Draco stood up, "I'm done."

Blaise sighed, "Alright lets go then."

As Blaise led him to a very secluded table at a far corner of the library he stopped when he saw who was already sitting at the table. "Wait why did you bring your girlfriend? Does she go every –" But Draco trailed off as realization hit him. He looked over at Blaise with wide eyes, "Are you serous?"

"Do you have anyone better?" Blaise snapped. When Draco didn't say anything Blaise barked, "That's what I thought. Now take a seat."

He did what he was told. When he was seated he awkwardly looked at the both of them as Blaise took his seat next to Ginny. "So..." Draco didn't know what to say really, he was shocked.

"Look man I don't like this, But Ginny-"

"But I think it's a good idea." Ginny interrupted. "I, unlike the other girls you know, won't fall for you, and I already know what's going on. I'm perfect for the job."

Draco looked over at Blaise in disbelief, "And you're ok with all this?"

"Of course I'm not! I, like you, know what all of this entails. We're going to have to fake a brake up, you being the cause, and I'm going to have to sit and watch, as my girl plays lovey-dovey with my best friend. Yeah not so fun." He let out a long sigh. "But as she said she's the best choice…And seeing how you're my best friend, and knowing that you would do the same for me, I'm thinking I'll suck it up and let it be."

Draco looked at him skeptically; "I don't think you really thought this through man. I mean we're going to have to make this look real if we want people to believe this." Draco paused, then said awkwardly, "We're going to have to, you know, hold hands and…make out."

"We know all this!! We've already talked about it. And if you were more of a gentleman you would hold back from snogging your girls in front of people, then we wouldn't have this problem!"

"When I'm serious about a girl I don't go full out, and I'm going to have to act serous with Ginny. So it wouldn't be all the time. But you know, once in awhile."

"Trust me I fucking hate this. But I know you're unhappy and I want to help where I can."

"And I want to help Hermione." Ginny added.

"So it's alright."

Draco stood up, "You've lost it man! I know we're pals, but you're saying it's ok for me to snog your girlfriend. The same girlfriend you claim to be in love with!"

"That's why it's ok. I think we both know how we feel and I know that it will all be acting." Blaise sighed, "I'm not saying that I think it's alright that she's kissing another guy, but I know no heart will be behind it. Plus tell me you wouldn't do the same for me?"

Draco sat back down, "You know I would, but it's not cool for me to drag you into this bullshit, and I know Granger wouldn't want you to sacrifice so much for her either Ginny."

"You're right she's not going to be happy. But she's been there for me a lot and she's always the one that's helping people. This time she needs to sit back and let someone help her for a change." Ginny smiled.

Blaise stood up, "Then it's settled. Just do me a favor man."

"Anything."

"Don't kiss her in front of me."

"Yeah, no problem." Draco answered, still dumbfounded by all of this.

Ginny stood up, "Now lets find Hermione and we can discuss everything."

Soon after the four of them sat in the Heads common room as Ginny told Hermione the plan. When she finished Hermione just sat there for a few seconds before saying anything. Finally she said, "You're going to have to _kiss_ Malfoy." She stated as if she couldn't imagine anyone willingly agree to kiss him.

Ginny sighed and grabbed Blaise's hand, "I know this, _we_ know this. It's alright."

"It's alright?" Hermione looked at her like she lost her mind.

"It's no use trying to talk sense into them, they've already made up their minds." Draco stated.

"Why go so far as to help us?" Hermione asked of the couple.

"Draco's my best friend, and you're Ginny's best friend. That's the only reason we need." Blaise stated.

Hermione sighed and slouched back in her seat. "So the plans a go." She exclaimed.

"Yeah it is, _finally_." Draco agreed.

"I don't know what to say to thank you two." Hermione said with heart.

"You don't need to say anything." Ginny walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

Blaise grasped Draco's shoulder, "Lets all just hope this works."

"Yeah…"

A half-hour later Hermione fetched Kyle so they could all plan things out. "So when people ask you about Hermione..." Kyle asked Draco trying to hold back the dislike in his voice.

"I'll say it doesn't matter that I'm with Ginny because she's been seeing you for awhile." Draco answered with equal dislike towards Kyle.

"And you think people will believe that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked her in the eyes, "Well to be honest people have already been questioning your relationship with Kyle. You guys _do_ spend a lot of time together."

"Oh." Hermione said with a slight blush. "So umm you think people will believe that Malfoy back stabbed his life long friend for a Weasley?"

Kyle snorted in amusement, "I don't think people will have any trouble believing that the Slytherin's playboy ditched his best friend for a piece of tail."

Draco decided not to rise to his insult and just shrugged. Hermione quickly changed the subject. "So what of Ron? You know he won't like you going around sucking face with Malfoy."

"He's decided to bare with it for your sake." Ginny announced.

"Wait, you've already talked to him?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes, and let me tell you it wasn't an easy thing. But he had to know. Him and Harry both are going to have to play along. They're going to act like they're very cross with me and are refusing to acknowledge my existence."

"Oh. Nice." Hermione nodded with sarcastic approval.

"Have you guys thought of how long you want these fake relationships to last?" Kyle asked Hermione.

Hermione looked over and Draco and then back at Kyle. "Well we were thinking a month. That gives us time to look like we're serious about the relationships and we can come out with it to our parents when we go back home for Christmas."

"Is that alright?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise nodded, "If we're going to do this we might as well go full out." Ginny and Kyle nodded along in agreement.

"So when will the fake break up take place?" Draco asked Blaise.

"There's really no point in waiting, why not do it tomorrow?"

"Are you guys ready for that?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Ginny answered. "We already have our story straight. All we need to do is bring you guys in on it then we are ready to go."

"Alright so this is how it's going to go…" Blaise told them their plans. Soon after Hermione and Draco were sending them off with their gratitude.

Hermione leaned against the door as it shut behind her friends. She glanced up at Malfoy, "Tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I hope you're ready."

"I am." She said with only slight confidence. "Are you?" She asked curiously.

Malfoy shrugged. "It's going to suck making out with Ginny knowing that my best friend has to suffer."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "And not being able to hang out with him for a month."

"It's going to be a long month."

"Just prey they're sacrifices will end with us getting a divorce. Then it will be _all _worth it."

Draco nodded then walked up stairs with out another word.

_Tomorrow should be interesting…_Hermione thought to herself as she to made her way up the stairs to bed.

* * *

**A/N- **Ok I know it's been FOREVER but I've been busy with work and school that I haven't had the time. I should start updating more often now that things have started to slow down. Thanks for being patient. Hope you liked the chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!XoXo **


End file.
